Kingdom Hearts Spoof
by BraidedTissues
Summary: When Aiko -a somewhat sane fangirl- gets sucked into Kingdom hearts, its her dream come true! She travels with Sora and well... pretty much messes everything up. As you can see, I suck badly at summaries... The sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1: Traverse Town

Chapter 1

My head throbbed as I guided Riku as well as I could past Xemnas, so I could reach Sora and free him. After getting attacked several times, I finally got there and pressed the triangle button to free him. I sighed with relief as I was Sora again. I was beating Kingdom Hearts Two for the about the 5th time, completing everything in Jiminy's Journal and all that. At the final stage of beating Xemnas, you could say I was tense. Not because I found it difficult to beat him or anything (I actually found it quite easy) it's just that it took so much time! Finally swinging my keyblade for the last time *tear, tear* Xemnas finally collapsed into darkness and all that jazz.

I watched the cutscene carefully, because it was one of my favorites. The two friends walked through the portal thing into the place of darkness. I couldn't remember the exact name of the place. Eventually they got down to the beach and Riku opened the bottle. He passed it to Sora and Kairi's voice started reading it. I made a face. She was one of my least favorite characters. (Due to the fact that Sora was MINE). They walked through the door of light, and soon ended up in the water. Kairi waved and the Disney character's leapt forward and hugged their friends. I always thought they looked oversized in this part. After, Sora got in front of Kairi and I screamed- in a very fangirlish way- as Roxas came on and smiled at Naminé. (Who, for the record, was much cooler than Kairi).

"We-we're back," said Sora with that heart melting smile of his. The camera turned to Kairi and I stuck my tongue out.

"You're home," she said, with me mimicking her in an annoying tone. He grabbed her hand with that adorable charm and the credits began rolling. I watched as all the scenes from the Disney places rolled on. It was so cute when Pooh and his gang were still staring at the moon. I also screamed when Leon came on. He was just so- damn! After the credits finished, I waited for the thing to say how much I completed it. Which of course was 100%! It did it in a strange way though. The screen flashed 100%, then a voice- that I recognized as Riku's- came on.

"You have finished this perfectly. You deserve to be rewarded," he said in his alluring tone. I grinned, and wondered what I would get. Then the most bizarre thing happened.

My PS2 began to flash in a blinding white light. I squinted and suddenly the light engulfed me.

"Rewarded," said his voice. "Rewarded…. Rewarded…" his voice began to fade.

"Rewarded"

I didn't open my eyes when I first woke up. It had been such a good dream. I sighed and opened them with a gasp. I was not in front of my TV, with Kingdom Hearts still on. On the contrary, I was in an alleyway, looking at someone that I had wanted to meet the first day I had seen Kingdom Hearts.

Sora.

Perfect Sora was still dozed off right in front of me. I got to my knees and padded over to him. He was in his younger form, with his bright red pants and more childish face.

I had had KH related dreams before, but none were as good as this. I heard someone coming towards us, and I looked up. A yellow dog with a friendly face came towards us. Pluto, how perfect. I gestured towards Sora.

"Wake him up boy!" I said. He padded over and licked Sora full in the face. I giggled as he opened his eyes with a "Whaa?"

His eyes were the brilliant ocean blue I had imagined. I smiled at him.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked him, imagining his cute voice responding. He opened his mouth and yawned.

"No clue. But who are you?" he asked. I hesitated, knowing that my name would be called weird here. My mind flipped through my favorite Japanese names and their meanings.

"Aiko," I chose. Love child, it meant. He stood, offering his hand. I took it, slightly hyperventilating that I was touching Sora, and got to my feet.

"And your Sora," I said, forgetting my feigned ignorance. He gave me a surprised look.

"How did you know that?" he asked. I decided not to lie, and just give a slightly honest answer.

"Uhh, you're the keyblade wielder. Shouldn't I know who you are?" I replied. He gave me a weird look and shrugged.

"Where are you from?" he asked, following Pluto out of the alley. As soon as I saw the town square, I realized we were in Traverse Town.

"My world got swallowed by darkness," I lied. He nodded sadly.

"Mine too. I have to find my friends-"

"Riku and Kairi. Yeah," I said, twirling a lock of my hair. He gave me another look then surveyed the area.

"I think we should go in there," I commented, pointing to Cid's shop. He shrugged, and we went inside. It was pretty much like in the video game; fireplace, glass coffee table, couch, counter that Cid was standing behind. OMG, CID! My cousin and I always joke that Cid is our dad because one of the things Cid says to Sora is that if he doesn't find his friends, he can live with him. I rushed over to him. His yellow hair pointed straight up, and he had a toothpick in his mouth, like always.

"What can I do for yah?" he asked. I sat up on the counter and let Sora explain. Cid nodded after he finished.

"Well if yah don't find yer friends, yah can live with me," he said. I grinned hugely at him, and hopped over the counter to give him a hug. He patted my back awkwardly. I smiled at him again, then joined Sora outside.

"Where to?" he asked. I frowned, trying to remember what he did, post Donald and Goofy.

"We should find Leon," I decided. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Umm, Cid's friend. I sort of know where to look," I said. I led him to the second district. As soon as we opened the door, heartless sprung at us. I admit, it did freak me out, because they are a lot bigger than in the game. But I soon overcame my fear.

"Aww, their kinda cute!" I said, trying to pet one. It tried to bite me, and I instinctively hit it. But it ended up, not with my hand. The kingdom key was suddenly in my palm. I swung it with glee.

"Yeah man! This is way cool!" I said, chopping a few heartless. After we weren't in danger, Sora came over to me.

"How come you didn't tell me about your keyblade?" he asked.

"I didn't know myself," I explained. He nodded. I looked the boring shape of the key.

"I should get a better one though," I said, wondering if I could pull this off. I swung it (out of instinct), saying,

"Way To Dawn Keyblade!" The dark sword materialized in my grip. I laughed.

"Awe-some!" I said, pretending to be Riku. Sora pouted.

"I want a cool one too!" he whined. I smiled at him.

"Hmm… which one… alright, swing it and say 'The Diamond Dusk Keyblade'," I told him. He did so, and soon had the bright keyblade in his hand. I switched to the Ultima just for the satisfaction, then wondered why I could get keyblades from KH2. I shrugged, getting it off my mind, and led the way to the hotel where Sora eventually hung out with Leon in. I tried the handles but they were locked. I stuck my keyblade to the handle and said with a giggle,

"Do you think it will fit?" He laughed along with me, but with our surprise, it swung open. I walked in the room to see Yuffie talking with Leon. I gasped when I saw Leon. He looked so hot and manly. I ran over to him and hugged him. He pried me off his chest with some difficulty. He looked down.

"Do I know you?" he asked. I stepped back and grinned.

"Not yet," I replied with a wink. I turned to Yuffie and waved. She smiled, but it disappeared once she looked me up and down,

"What are you _wearing_?!" she demanded. I looked down at my seven jeans and aeropostale hoodie. I blushed, realizing that I didn't look at all in style here.

"Uhh, could you lend me something?" I asked. She grinned and led me over to her wardrobe. It was what she was wearing, basically, but in different colors and patterns. I looked them over skeptically.

"Anything else?" I asked. She frowned and walked over to a dresser. She pulled out tan short-shorts with a cool black design on them that were in the strange material that everyone here wore, a few tops and some half sleeved sweatshirts. I mixed and matched for a bit until I was satisfied. I put the tops in a way that it looked like a girl version of what Roxas wore. She looked down at my shoes and frowned. They were airwalks, the Roxas Dot kind, actually. I had put red laces on them just for fun. I pouted.

"Please can I wear these?" I whined. She sighed.

"Fine. But at least let me do something with your hair," she said. I grabbed a strand fondly. It was long straight, dirty blond hair. I consented, then went in the room next door to change quickly. Yuffie did a spell that made everything fit perfectly, but I persuaded her not to make it baggy, but tight so I actually looked girlish. She then cut my hair short-I cried out when she did so- and used some everlasting hair cement (I finally know their secret!) and spiked it a little. When she was done, I had to admit it looked pretty cool.

It was spiked downwards so that it looked super straight, even more than normal. When I saw myself in the full length mirror, I pretty much looked like a girl Roxas with better shoes. She also put a little eyeliner around my icy blue eyes, giving me the intense look. I walked back in to where Sora and Leon were talking. Sora glanced up and looked shocked.

"Woah, Aiko, you look so…" he trailed off in awe. I grinned as Yuffie came in with the line,

"Amazing? Fabulous?" I never knew Yuffie was so much like Alice Cullen. After a pause on which even Leon checked me out, he finally broke the silence.

"I just briefed Sora on what's been happening here and what heartless are," he said. He looked at me.

"Do you need to know also?" he asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I bet I know more that you do," I replied. He gave me a look, and rolled his eyes right back.

"I doubt it." I raised an eyebrow. Was this a challenge?

"Leon, makes up a person?" I asked.

"A heartless and a heart," he answered confidently. I put my fist down on the table.

"Wrong! A heartless and a nobody," I said.

"What's a nobody?" Yuffie asked. Oh right, then didn't know about them yet.

"Uhmm, ask Yen Sid," I said. Suddenly, the door broke down and in came a heartless. Sora summoned his Kingdom Key- I couldn't help but to cough 'Wimpy!'- and I summoned, to go along with my Roxas charade, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. I whipped through the heartless quickly, feeling like I used final form. Leon gave a shocked look.

"Wow, your good," he commented. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why so surprised?" I asked. He blushed faintly. Wow, did I actually make Squall Leonheart blush? I grinned at him.

"To the third district!" I declared, taking Sora's hand. (Desummoning Oblivion). I ran through the district, happy that I remembered where to go. We came into the mini town square thing.

"Get ready to get squished," I told him. Sora looked at me.

"Why?" he asked, confused. I heard a satisfying 'Ahh!' come from above us. Goofy and Donald landed on us with a thud.

"The key!" they exclaimed. "Szz…" they added on, confused by the plural. I got up and smiled at them.

"The more, the merrier, right?" I asked. They nodded. I looked around at the exits, waiting for them to close. The cement block rose, as I foretold, and the giant heartless, Guard Armor came down from the top of a building. As its head popped into place, I summoned the Lionheart keyblade, thinking of Leon. I got in Sora's ready stance, which, funny enough, he mimicked, standing next to me. I looked over and grinned.

"You ready?" I asked. He looked over and nodded, his face solemn. I frowned at him and waggled my finger.

"Come on! This is going to be fun!" I said, leaping at the heartless. I attacked its arms and it came around with its swinging attack. I jumped back to avoid getting hurt, imagining my little health bar, and swung my keyblade at it to deflect another attack. It was pretty annoying fighting with only one keyblade, so I summoned Metal Chocobo and swung it at its arm again. It burst and I saw little green orbs fly out of it. I dove after a few, feeling a bit of my strength return. Sora and I quickly dismembered all its limbs, and I remembered how useless Goofy and Donald were in this. I gave a little sigh and quickly finished the thing off. After it exploded, its heart went up and I sadly watched it go. I turned to see Goofy and Donald looking at us. Leon and Yuffie were behind them.

Goofy and Donald explained that they were looking for us, and about their Gummi Ship. I sat on my keyblade, having seen this cutscene many times. But I got to put my hand in on their little shake thing, which was pretty cool. I made sure I was smiling the whole time, so I wouldn't have to make a ridiculous face. Sora did, of course, and I cracked up, because in person, it was a lot funnier.

I imagined the villains all talking about us in their little lair, so I grinned up in what I thought what the direction on Maleficent. I showed her my finger and Sora frowned at me.

"Why are you flipping off the sky?" he asked. I grinned.

"No reason."


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderland

When we got into the Gummi Ship I literally danced around it with glee, scooping up Chip and Dale. It was so big and bright! I sat in the pilot's seat, gripping the controls.

"Oh, no, you're not gonna drive!" Sora said, trying to push me off the seat. I grinned and held my position.

"Well I'm not moving!" I said, crossing my arms. He grinned.

"Then I'm just going to half to," he trailed off while plopping on me. I gave a little 'Ugg!' while he griped the controls. Donald came over to us and gave us a stern look.

"Neither of you are driving! Now get off my chair!" he ordered. We slunked off and sat in our own chairs rather dejectedly.

We made it to a planet, which I thought was probably Wonderland. I was right too, as we floated down, with a clock ticking in the background. I stayed upright, remembering Goofy's landing. And of course, he landed with a thump, as I got ready to imitate the rabbit. He ran by, and I said with him,

"Oh, my fur and whiskers, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" This, for some reason, stopped the rabbit in his tracks.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" he asked, hopping up and down.

"Because I'm good. Now hurry before the Queen has your head!" I told him. The rabbit hurried off. I started walking to the door, as if I didn't just talk to a rabbit with a pocket-watch.

Once we got to the mini door in the next room, and the knob started talking to us, I had to admit that this was a pretty long a realistic dream. While Sora conversed with the door knob, I pushed the bed in so we could get in to the trial. We drank the bottle- it was a pleasant, fizzy taste- and shrunk by almost 4 times our size. I walked in though the hole, motioning for Sora to follow. We went under the hedge and I saw Alice on her mini podium. The rabbit barely made it and the Queen gave him a glare.

"Court is now in session!" he called. Alice tried to protest but the rabbit simply said, "Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" Alice and the Queen had their little rant, then Sora asked,

"Shouldn't we help?" Goofy was about to reply, but I quickly said,

"Yes, but be quick with it!"

"Off with her head!" the Queen declared.

"No, no! Oh please!" Alice pleaded.

"Hold it right there!" Sora and I said together, running up behind Alice. We argued with the Queen for a bit, until she sent us off for proof. They locked Alice in the cage. Before we went traipsing into the Lotus Forest, I said to the card guarding Alice,

"Make sure you don't put the curtain around! You want to see her and make sure she is still there, right?" The soldier agreed. Maybe this would prevent her from getting taken by Maleficent.

We went into the forest, which was big and creepy, and I looked around for the Cheshire Cat. His face popped out of nowhere, and I grabbed it, engulfing it in a hug.

"Chessie!" I cried out, squeezing him. He gagged slightly and I put him down on the tree trunk. He gave me a strange look then began addressing us in riddles. I completely ignored him, running to where I knew all the proof was.

"Wait up!" Sora called. I slowed, jumping from mushroom to leaf.

For a while the three just followed me around wordlessly, while I worked out all the kinks, getting all the clues, magic and potions there were. I wanted to complete this game fully. When I was finally done I walked back into the Queen's court and presented the proof. She snarled weirdly at me and of course, didn't accept it.

"Off with their heads!" she ordered. The furniture shrunk and up came the post thing that had the wheels that controlled Alice's cage. I doubled checked that the curtain was not obscuring her from view. Luckily, it wasn't, and I began beating up the post. Cards with spears came at me, but Sora and Goofy kept them away, while Donald healed them. Satisfied that we could finally work together, I pounded the post again, and it broke, letting Alice come back down. She was still in there, but as soon as the cage opened, darkness engulfed her, spiriting her away. I swore and swung at the place she once stood. Sora looked at me worriedly. I gave him my best smile, and led them back into the forest, finishing all the kinks. We ended up in the bizarre room again (right side up) and I saw the Cheshire Cat on the table. I made sure everyone was equipped with potions and magic, then went over to talk to him.

After a rather short conversation, the trick master heartless came down, its fire things spinning. I jumped on the table and hit him several time on the chest. He bent down, letting Goofy access him from the floor. He did the magic shield thing the he learned, whipping out some of its HP. I repeated this several times, noting on how useless Donald was. Sora finally got the final blow and the heartless disinigrated, the heart floating up into the abyss.

The doorknob yawned.

"What a racket," it complained. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" He yawned again, showing us this silver keyhole inside. Our Keyblades jingled, getting silver at the end. Our silver streams morphed together, and shot towards the keyhole. I heard a satisfying locking sound. I high-fived Sora with a grin.

"Yeah! One keyhole down, many to go!" I said, sounding perfectly cheerful.


	3. Chapter 3: Monkey Land

We again fought over who was going to drive. Donald ended it by throwing us in the closet and locking the door. I leaned my head against the wall.

"When is he going to let us out?" I complained. We were uncomfortably close. Or should I say, that I didn't mind, and rather Sora was the one uncomfortable.

"Let's try to push down the door," he suggested. We both stood up with difficulty and pressed our weight on the door. Suddenly the knob turned and we fell forward. I was lying on my back with Sora sprawled on top of me. We shifted and our faces were barely an inch apart. I blushed and slid myself out from under him.

"Prepare for landing!" Goofy called. Oh great. Monkey time. Goofy and Donald jumped out together, and I was glad, because I didn't want to get separated from Sora. We leaped out together, and I stuck out my feet, knowing we were going through the roof. Sora, unfortunately, got it head first.

"Oww… my head," he groaned. I giggled, and summoned Way to Dawn, ready for the leopard. Of course, it came jumping down, but I quickly got the first strike, parrying the cat's tooth and claws. We fought for a few moments, then Tarzan jumped in and scared it off.

While Sora conversed with the ape an (something that I simply did not wish to do) I looked out the window, leaning on the sill. I breathed in the air. How was I still dreaming? I wondered.

"Aiko! Let's go!" Sora called. I sighed and followed them to the camp where Jane was. This was my most un-favorite place because I always got lost trying to find the next cutscene/battle.

After many times of swinging from vines, landing on hippos, and traipsing through the forest, we made it to the camp. Tarzan was waiting, but, just to mess him up, I jumped in front of him and landed into the tent, nearly squishing Jane.

"Oh! Hello there!" she said in surprise. I grinned at her British accent.

"Hi, we just arrived here, lost our friends- a duck and a dog- and decided it was best to find civilization," I said, trying to cut down on conversation. She was speechless for a moment, allowing Donald and Goofy to walk in with that Clayton dude.

"What's up home brothas?" I said, going for a fist bump with Goofy. Just as he was about to grab my fist, I yelled 'jellyfish!' and did that motions of it swimming away. I was pleased to see that not just Jane was confused, but everyone.

"And so, we will make ourselves at home dear," I said (acknowledging Jane), "but we best be off to go find some gorillas!" Clayton gave me a surprised look.

"You know where they are?" he asked.

"So what if I do? I'm not telling you, you slimy headed hunter," I shot back. I grabbed Tarzan's hand and pushed past Clayton, my nose in the air. Sora and company followed us out.

"How do you seem to always know everything?" Sora asked.

"It's a gift, dear," I replied. He frowned.

"I'm serious."

"I'm not."

* * *

"Ooo ooo ahh ahh," Tarzan said to Kerchak. I sighed and leaned against a tree. Gorilla talk wasn't very interesting. Kerchak eventually turned away, followed by the one that always took care of Tarzan.

"Did you get any of that?" Sora asked Donald. He shook his head. Tarzan sighed and padded the other way. I thought about what cutscene was next and gasped.

"To that weird tree house what me and Sora landed in!" I declared.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"I have a feeling that Clayton will do anything to get his hands on a gorilla. And, umm, Tarzan was hanging out there, so maybe that's where they hang out too?" The three others looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Its worth a shot," Sora said. And so, was walked all the was back to the treehouse, where of course, Clayton was about to shoot that little gorilla. Donald knocked Clayton over with a 'gahh!!!'

"Helloooo Mr. Clayton. And what were you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, uhh, you see a snake was just slithering-" he stuttered.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to the…. Jane." We 'gently' escorted the almost-murderer back to camp.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane exploded.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you I was not aiming at the gorilla," Clayton said.

"You are not to go near the gorilla's again!" she responded, putting her foot down. I glared at the nasty guy with agreement.

"All because of one mishap? Come now…" He looked at our angry faces, laughed nervously, then backed out of the camp. I could almost hear him saying his next lines,

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?"

"One… two… three…" I counted down.

"What are you-" BANG! Sora was cut off by a gunshot. We ran outside to see the lady gorilla surrounded by prancing evil heartless monkeys.

"Heartless!" Sora cried.

"No, they're just normal monkeys!" I shouted sarcastically, running at them with Fenrir.

After slicing through them quickly, another gunshot ran out, this time in the direction in the mini clearing surrounded by bamboo.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We ran to the stump and saw that Claytons pipe was lying there. A snarl rang out and the leopard leaped from the bamboo right in front of us. I growled right back, swinging Ultima angrily. It parried by blows with its claws, but I swiftly got the key onto its chest, and raked upwards.

Bloods scattered the battlefield.

I watched the drops fly and splash, and the cat land heavily on its side.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Flashes of white encircled me. I saw faces with spikey hair. Out again.

* * *

Suffocation. Pressing on my chest. Pounding on my back. Shouts.

* * *

Lips on mine. Soft. Air in my lungs. Eye opened.

I sat up with a jolt.

"Woah, careful," Sora warned. I glanced around. It was only us in the tent. Did that mean…

"Did you give me CPR?" I rasped out. He nodded, his eyes serious.

"You were choking and-" he broke off suddenly getting what I meant. He blushed and backed away, his eyes trained to the floor.

"I should- we are- umm." He looked toward the tent opening hopefully. As if on cue, Donald and Goofy tromped in.

"You're awake!" they exclaimed in surprise. I nodded, sliding carefully off the cot.

"Are we still in monkey land?" I asked.

"Yeah, you fainted after we- well you- beat the leopard. Then we found that Clayton almost shot more gorillas and beat him, then the leader of the gorillas welcomed us into Tarzan's home, where we found the keyhole," Donald summarized.

"Alright, well lets go then," I said, taking two steps then stumbling. Sora's arms grasped me and pulled me upright again.

"Take it slow," he murmured into my ear, grasping me around my waist. This did not help my almost-about-to-faint condition. I leaned on him and we got outside to where the Gummi Ship was waiting. Sora helped me in, and then lowered me into my seat.

* * *

**Review please!**

**-Cally**


	4. Chapter 4: Do do do do do SEPHIROTH!

"Where to? The Coliseum?" I asked.

"The what?" asked Goofy.

"Umm, well look at the map," I said, pointing. There was the little floating world, which looked, well, like a coliseum.

"Yep! That's our course!" Donald agreed, taking the controls. As we flew, I has a little talk with Sora.

"So tell me about Riku and Kairi," I said, reclining.

"I bet you already know them," he said, a little bitterly.

"Yeah, I actually do, but not from your point of view." He sighed.

"Riku is well… really cool I guess. He is always better at stuff than me, and is really strong. And Kairi is really funny and nice and, well, never mind," he cut off, blushing. I wanted to roll my eyes so bad.

"Pretty? Gorgeous? The most spectacular and amazing girl you have ever seen in your entire life?" Oh how hard was is to keep in the sarcasm. He nodded. I spun my chair around, deep in thought.

"What was Tidus like?" I asked, naming one of my favorite Final Fantasy characters. He looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because he sexy. Why else?" I said with a totally straight face.

"Umm…"

"How good at blitz ball was he?" I asked.

"Better than Wakka. And Riku sometimes." I smirked.

"Gotta love that kid. He's my fav." I spun my chair around again.

"What will you do when we get back home?" Sora asked quietly. I stopped spinning and looked in his deep eyes.

"Not a clue."

* * *

"We're here!" Donald announced. I leaped out of the Gummi Ship, away from the uncomfortable conversation. I landed in front of the door and opened it to see the little courtyard with the giant statues. I straightened my outfit, half wondering what I was going to change it to when I grew, and walked proudly to the other entrance and threw the doors open.

"Your hero's have arrived!" I declared. Phil turned around to see me standing in a cool battle pose, and the others stumbling around like drunks.

"Ehh, make that hero?" I said. Phil chuckled.

"Like a girl could ever be a hero!" he laughed. I frowned, whipped out oathkeeper and oblivion and made an X shape to show I wasn't kidding. He glanced at me, and snickered some more. Angry, I spun towards the pedestal that he originally was going to ask Sora to move, and hit it with quick rapid blows. It easily moved across the room. I turned back to see everyone looking at me with astonishment.

I spun them in my hands again, and Phil suddenly looked hasty.

"Alright, alright! But you have to go through some trials before you get to the real games!" he said.

"Fair enough." I opened the opposite doors to the stadium. Bright sunlight momentarily blinded me, but I quickly got used to it, and looked around for Cloud. And then suddenly, there he was, sexy ripped cape and all. I kept pace with him.

"Hey, spiky. You entering the game too?" I asked. He gave me a dark look and stalked away. Or at least tried too, I should say.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" I yelled, jumping in front of him.

"You want it, punk?" he asked. I summoned the signature keys.

"Bring it."

"You're crazy!" Sora cried from the sidelines.

"I can handle it!" I shouted. I turned to Cloud and held Oblivion high over my head.

"Show me your strength," I said in a deeper voice. He cringed and lunged towards me. I parried his blow.

"That's enough," I said in the same tone. He glared and got a few blows on me. I fired right back.

"Know your place." He lunged again, this time with his purple magic I dodge rolled.

"Do do do do do do do do do do SEPHIROTH do do do do do do do do do do SEPHIROTH," I quoted the battle music. He gave a yell and jumped towards me. It was a stupid move, I trapped him under an X of keyblades in a matter of seconds. I towered over him. He looked up at me with hatred and fear. I removed the keyblades and bent down to murmur in his ear.

"He is not you. He is dark, but you are light. You are strong Cloud. I believe in you." He looked up now with a different emotion, one I couldn't place. I let him stand and backed up a pace. He looked at me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me," he muttered. I couldn't help it. I glomped him.

"Apology accepted"

Sora's face? Priceless.

"Anyone else notice this was too easy?" I asked as we boarded the Gummi Ship.

"No?" I was of course, talking about not beating Cerberus.

I glanced down at the coliseum as we lifted off to see Herc struggling with Cerberus.

"Ahh, well, whatever."

I danced around Traverse Town laughing with glee.

"What are you so happy about?" Sora asked. I gave him a huge grin.

"Oh you'll see," I said. "You'll all see," I added just to be creepy.

"Hey, kids!" Cid called. We turned to him. "Can you deliver this book while I'm fixing up the Gummi Ship?" he asked. I grabbed the book and made a run for it.

"Hey!" Sora called. I didn't slow, because I wanted to just give this to Merlin and then get to meet Riku.

"Hi Merlin!" I said, passing the hut that looked like the Secret Place. I threw it to him and he caught it, almost dropping it.

"Bye Merlin!" I called, running towards the plaza.

I got to the entrance and waited for Sora and the gang, who were huffing and puffing.

"Hey, do me a favor you two?" I asked Donald and Goofy.

"What?" Goofy gasped.

"If you don't talk for the next ten minutes, I'll… ehh… cook you a gourmet meal!" They looked at each other.

"Sure thing!" Donald said. As if on cue, he leapt down, slicing through two soldier heartless.

He was even more wonderful and muscular and ohh soo-

* * *

**So who is this mysterious person?**

**ITS... its... umm... ehh... i forget- i mean you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**-Cally**


	5. Chapter 5: RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"RIKU!" I screeched, tackling him to the ground.

"What the- who are you?" he asked. I got off him and helped him up.

"Sorry your just so eep!" I hugged him again, twirling him around.

"Aiko…" Sora said slowly, "Do you know him?" I looked up at Riku's flawless face.

"Yep! Well no… he doesn't know me… but I certainly know him!" I spun him around again.

"Ack, get off!" he shouted. Pouting, I detached myself from Riku, but kept next to him.

"Sora, who is this?" he asked.

"My friend Aiko," he answered, shooting me a dark look. I shrugged and summoned oathkeeper and oblivion, imagining the battle between Roxas and Riku. Riku stared at my keyblades.

"You… wield them too?" he asked.

"Sure do!" I chirped. "But I'm _way_ better than Sora," I whispered. He grinned.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sora protested. Ignoring him I faced Riku.

"I bet I'm even better than you," I challenged.

"Oh do you?" he asked.

"How bout we make a bet. I win, you come with us. You win, you can choose," I wagered. He looked hesitant.

"What, scared you're gonna loooooose?" I taunted. He smirked and summoned Soul Eater. I looked at the sword doubtfully.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered. Wish he was using Way To Dawn, damnit. I held my keyblades in the classic Roxas ready pose, while he held his over his head.

"_I'm_ not even sure who's gonna win," I heard Sora say.

"I'm betting on Aiko," Goofy put in. I grinned and waited for Riku to make his move. I figured his battle moves would be a mix of the ones on the island and when he was taken over by Xehanort's heartless, but still looked normal. He ran towards me swinging the Soul Eater in an uppercut motion. I blocked him with Oblivion and swung at his head with Oathkeeper. He ducked and swung at my stomach. I jumped back and swung both keyblades over my head. He blocked them with his sword and pushed them away. I got a few hits on him and he fell down, but I knew he was going to jump up at and second, so I dodge rolled out of the way. I lunged at his again.

We danced around and around like this, swords clanging, heads pounding. Finally, I swung me leg, aiming for his head, which he avoided by ducking. I quickly threw Oathkeeper at his legs, and met with a nasty thud. Riku fell.

I stood over him and stuck Oblivion into the ground, next to his head. He opened his eyes and gazed at me with amazement.

"I didn't know anyone could beat Riku!" Donald exclaimed.

"No one can," he said, and with a sudden movement, sprung to his feet and swung Soul Eater at my head. Oathkeeper flashed to my hand and I stopped him with a clang of metal. I pushed him to the ground again, taking his sword this time.

"Correction. I can."

* * *

**Nah nah nah nah, hey hey hey, goodbye.**

**Umm yeah so you think Riku's gonna stay?  
I dunnooooooooooooooo........**

**-Callywally**


	6. Chapter 6: The way to win

As Riku sulked beside me, I kind of wondered how this would affect our journey.

I realized I actually messed up everything.

Without Riku going to darkness there would be no Castle Oblivion, no Door to Light… no… ROXAS!

"GET OUT!" I shrieked, pushing Riku off his seat. He looked up at me, dumbfounded.

"Aiko, wha…?" Sora looked at me, confused. I picked Riku up, positioned myself over Traverse Town by hanging out the door and promptly dropped him.

"Aiko!" Sora yelled, lunging for Riku. I stopped him and shouted out the door,

"You don't belong here! Sora already has newer better friends! Fuck off!" I slammed the door shut and walked calmly to my seat.

"What did you just do?" Sora exploded. I looked up at him innocently.

"I fixed things. Don't you want a Chain of Memories? I know I do!"

"A what?" Goofy asked. I waved away his question.

"It's for the best. Believe me." I tromped over to the little cot in the back of the ship and plopped down. Sora followed me with his glare. I turned.

"What?"

"Why did you just throw Riku overboard?" he asked angrily.

"I told you! It's for the best!" I answered.

"How could that possibly be for the best?" he screeched.

"You won't understand, so I won't even try explaining!" I growled.

"Try me!" My glare intensified.

"Well,

"Well, Riku-turns-to-darkness-and-finds-Kairi-cause-shes-one-of-the-seven-princesses-but-it-turns-out-her-heart-isn't-with-her, its-with-you. So-then-you-have-a-big-ass-battle-with-Riku,-which-of-course-you-win-and-you-free-Kairi's-heart, therefore-turning-you-into-a-heartless. But-she-gets-to-turn-you-back-because-shes-cool-like-that. Then-the-door-to-darkness-or-whatever-needs-closing-so-king-mickey-and-riku-go-in-the-inside-and-you-guys-push-from-the-outside-and-close-it-then-Kairi-goes-back-to-Destiny-Islands-without-you-because-you-still-need-to-find-Riku-and-the-King. Then-you-get-sucked-inside-this-coolass-castle-where-you-start-loosing-your-memory-of-Kairi-and-its-replaced-by-this-girl-named-Namine-because-shes-way-cool. You-save-Namine-from-some-nobodies-and-you-decide-to-get-your-old-memory-back, therefore-loosing-all-the-ones-from-Castle-Oblivion.  
Meanwhile-your-nobody-Roxas-is-being-all-kickarse-with-his-yaoi-buddy-Axel-and-their-friend-Xion-whom-is-actually-the-result-of-your-leaked-memories. Xion-dies-and-Roxas-goes-emo, leaving-Axel-to-find-you. But-Roxas-gets-captured-by-Riku-and-gets-put-in-a-virtual-town-until-you-wake-up. Then-you-guys-go-on-another-mission, killing-all-the-nobodies, and-you-defeat-Mansex-and-go-home-with-Riku-and-Kairi. The end." I said, quite impressively, in one breath.

"And that won't all happen, unless Riku goes off on his own adventure. So that's why I pushed him overboard," I finished. I laid down and turned my back towards them.  
"Did you get any of that?" Goofy asked.

"Nope," Donald and Sora said together. Ahh, well I tried, I thought bitterly, dozing off into dark slumber.

* * *

"Aiko," I heard a voice say coldly. I opened my eyes to see Sora towering over me. I struggled to get up, but I had a chain wrapped around my chest.

"What are you doing?" I cried out.

"In case we find Riku… well I want him to come back with us," Sora said.

"So… you're stopping me from going to Agrabah?" I said angrily.

"Where?" Goofy asked.

"The sandy place."

"Well… yeah, we are," Sora said, turning away from me. The threesome jumped out of the ship leaving me with the two chipmunks, who were squeaking on about something.

* * *

"Argg," I growled, twisting and turning for hours on end. Then something occurred to me.

"They dare lock the keyblade wielder up?" I muttered in fury. My keyblade appeared in a burst of light, hovering over my chest.

"Open," I whispered. The tip of my keyblade glowed, and suddenly I wasn't bound anymore. I stood up, my muscles shaking.

"There still might be time…" and with that, I jumped from the Gummi Ship.

I plunged through the roof of the cavern and landed beside the huge opening. I looked down and saw Sora and Aladdin battling Jafar. I looked around for Jasmine, and saw Riku creeping up on her from the darkness. I took a running jump and landed between him and the Princess. Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in my hands.

"Well hey there Riku," I said with a sinister smile. His face twisted with rage.

"You!" he cried, summoning Soul Eater.

"Me," I said calmly, shifting my weight from side to side.

"You little she-demon!" he yelled, lunging towards me. I blocked his blow easily.

"You know you're just going to get beaten again," I taunted, "Why not stop now?" He growled and swung at me again. I sidestepped and tripped him with Oathkeeper.

"Why don't you fight fair? You should only have one keyblade," he grunted, getting up. I desummoned both and stood before him.

"How about none?" I asked, not a clue what I was doing. He looked confused, but swung anyway. I dodged and tripped him again, but with my leg.

"Wow…" I trailed off. He roared and attacked with blind fury. I dodged, sidestepped and tripped him countless times, neither of us tiring.

"That's it. This is working," Riku said. I shrugged.

"Hmm… I bet you can't beat Jafar with one blow," he goaded. I knew he was trying to get me into the pit so he could get Jasmine. I rolled my eyes and summoned Ultima. I aimed and threw it directly at Jafar's temple. He hit the ground, and shook the whole cave.

"I win," I smiled, stepping in front of Jasmine. He cursed and ran out of the cave as it began to crumble. I slung Jasmine on my back and wall jumped out of the top of the cave. I skidded down the outside and ran to the actual mouth. When Aladdin and the gang zoomed out, I jumped on Genie's back with a woop. Sora looked at me incredulously. I flicked my hair back and turned away from him.

We landed in Aladdin's little hangout spot.

"You rescued Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed. "How can we ever repay you?"

"No need. A hero does their work for free," I said. Aladdin nodded and hugged Jasmine.

"Al? Aren't you forgetting something?" Genie asked. Aladdin laughed.

"Of course. I wish for your freedom Genie!" he yelled. Genie twirled around in a cloud of pink and was given legs and his gold armbands disappeared.

"See you later guys," I said with a grin, walking out. Goofy and Donald followed without hesitation.

We boarded the Gummi Ship with Sora following nervously behind.

"Aiko I-" I put my hand up.

"Save it." I walked to my seat and sat down without looking at Sora.

* * *

**Well... that was... not planned.**

**And onto the next chapter!**

**-Callywally =)**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Disney

"What is that?" Donald exclaimed looking at the Monstro swimming by.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora said in amazement.

"No, it's small," I muttered sarcastically.

"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy piped up. The Monstro swam around and headed back towards us.

"Whoa! Get us out of here!" Donald yelled. The Monstro opened its mouth and swallowed us whole.

"Argg!" I yelled as we were bumped out of the Gummi Ship. Sora collapsed on the floor, presumably dreaming about a day on the island with him and Riku.

"Wake up Sora!" I yelled, kicking his head. Sora got up drowsily.

"Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"What are you guys doing? Where are we, anyway?" Sora responded, not bothering to answer Goofy's question.

Suddenly, an item came out of nowhere and narrowly missed me and Sora.

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers," Goofy said.

Another item dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield, thankfully.

"Heavy showers!" Goofy corrected hastily. I pointed up at the cliff where Pinocchio was going through stuff.

"It's just Pinocchio guys," I said. Pinocchio straightened walked away with the item he found.

"Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Come on, after him!" Jiminy cried. After some swimming in saliva, I cautiously move closer to the shipwreck. I hear Geppetto saying,

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?"

"With this, we can get out of here, Father," Pinocchio explains, holding up the Gummi.

" Really? With this big block? You think so?" he asks. I quickly climb up to where they are talking.

"Yeah you really can," I said.

"So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Donald asked.

"Whoa. So the whale swallowed all of you, too?" Geppetto asked.

"Yep," I answer, already bored. They make introductions while Pinocchio spots Riku and runs after him.

"Yo guys, Pinocchio disappeared," I said.

"What?!" Sora exclaims. I ignore him and run to Chamber 1.

"Let's go Pinocch. I'm bored," I said.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora said, sounding like a mom. Riku appears out of the darkness.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku questioned. He looked at me with disgust.

"Why did you bring her?" he asked.

"Because she's helping us!" Donald said.

"More like doing everything for you," Riku said with a roll of his eyes. Finally, someone who understands.

"What are you doing here?" Sora glares.

"Just playing with Pinocchio," Riku answered casually.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked.

"Obviously he did," I said, grabbing Riku's arm.

"No running off. I'm tired." He tried to shake me off, but I had a death grip on him.

"Fine!" Riku yelled, pulling me along with him. I jumped on his back.

"Yehaw! This is the way to go!" I yell as we run to Chamber 6. Maleficent is there waiting for us.

"And this is the better keyblade wielder?" she asked.

"I have a name," I stated, sliding of Riku, but still clinging to his arm. M then decided to ignore me.

"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all," she said to Riku.

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little," Riku defended.

"Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it," she said.

"Mind your own business," replied Riku, reddening a bit.

Maleficent summoned a portal and disappeared. Sora suddenly burst through the door. _How the hell did he navigate the chambers so quickly? _I wondered. Took me ages. The Sora saw Riku and came to a halt.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" he asked angrily.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" he asked, still trying to shake me off.

"Of course he does," I pipe up. "Why do you even think he's trying?" They both glare at me.

"Heh," I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Come on, we need to find Pinocchio," Jiminy reminds us.

* * *

Finally, we get to that room where Pinocchio is trapped in that cage heartless.

"You up for this?" Riku asked. I snorted.

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora yelled.

"Hmph," Riku and I say in unison. We ran at the Cage, dodging its flailing arms, and hit it several times. I jumped back and started shooting random magic at it. I circled around it looking for an opening while Sora shot some measly firera. I threw Oathkeeper and Oblivion at it, and it immediately opened its mouth and let Pinocchio fall out… into a huge pit. Riku ran after it, with me right on his tail. We ended up back in the mouth. I grabbed Pinocchio and stepped back from Riku.

"Don't you dare touch him," I said. He snarled.

"I'm not losing again to you!" he declared. I summoned Lionheart, ready for battle.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto cried from the sidelines.

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet," Riku yelled, swinging at me. I dodged and swung at his chest. He blocked me and pushed me back.

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto shouted, sobbing. Riku suddenly whipped around me and grabbed Pinocchio. He jumped to a high ledge.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs," Riku stated.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora shouted, finally arriving. I facepalmed.

"What do you care about her?" Riku called. I chased after him, getting into the Throat. Then, we suddenly gets sucked up to the Stomach.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku," Sora said.

"I don't think asking politely is going to work anymore," I said.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless-"

"Save your analogy for later!" I snarled, lunging for him.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku said, sidestepping me.

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience," Sora said.

"Conscience?" Riku asked.

"Yes, its means you're on the wrong side. Now move before I crush you!" I yelled, swinging at him. As we battled, I heard Jiminy run over to Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy cried. Pinocchio woke up, drowsily.

"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it," he said in a faint voice. Pinocchio's nose grew longer and he suddenly he feels better for whatever reason.

"Oh! I guess I'm okay!" Wow Disney…

Suddenly, the Cage appeared from midair and dropped to the ground. Riku, like the little coward he is, disappeared through a portal.

"I don't wanna fight this stupid thing!" I yelled, banging my keyblade into the ground. I plopped down and crossed my arms.

"Then run!" Donald exclaimed.

"Riku! Riku, where are you?" Sora cried out. I carry him bridal style out of the cavern and into the Gummi Ship, just in time for the Monstro to sneeze it out.

"Riku…" Sora cried softly.

"Oh he's fine," I said. Sora glared up at me.

"How can you know? You don't know anything!" Sora yelled, running into the back room. I rolled my eyes but plopped into the driver's seat with a frown.

* * *

**On to Atlantica!**

**Review!!**

**-Cally**


	8. Chapter 8: The stupid swimming place

We finally hover over Atlantica.

"Sora, we're landing!" Goofy called. Sora stalked out of the room and peered out the window.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" he exclaimed.

"Ever hear of magic? We'll be fine," I said. He turned away from me in a huff. We dropped down into the sea, Donald changing us midair. I dove headfirst into the water. Bubbles surrounded me and I swished them impatiently away from me with my tail.

My _tail?_ I looked back over my shoulder and gasped. It was the icy blue color of my eyes. I glanced down and say that my seashell bra thing was a creamy color with blue veins running across it. I looked over at Sora and saw that he was also shirtless. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Come on, Sebastian!" I heard Ariel yell. Sebastian ran right into Donald and freaked out.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" she asked.

"I don't know. There's something weird about them," Flounder responded.

"Oh, thanks," I said.

"Sorry, but you do seem...a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asked.

"We're from far away. And we're not really used to these waters," I explained. Sora laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here," she said. Wow, I forgot how gullible Ariel was.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian warned. Ah right, the son of Poseidon or whatever

"Oh, don't worry," Ariel said carelessly.

"Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. All right. Begin," Sebastian ordered. I lounged back, already knowing how. Finally, after Sora failed many time, they were done.

"Good job. Now let's move on to self-defen-"

"Sebastian!" Ariel cried out. A few swimming Heartless approach us. I rolled my eyes and whipped through them easily.

"To the palace!" I declared, everyone else swimming after me. We just got into the throne room when a lightning bolt struck a heartless.

"That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace," Triton said.

"Daddy!" Ariel cried out.

"Strange creatures lurk outside, when are you ever going to listen?!" Triton scolded. Umm, how about never? I thought.

"And who are they?" he asked, referring to us.

"We're from an ocean very far away," I said, swimming upside-down.

"Yup. We came to find the Keyhole," Goofy blurts

"There's no such thing. Certainly not here," Triton declared.

"But, Daddy..." Ariel protested.

"You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Triton ordered. Ariel frowned and swam out, the rest of us following.

* * *

"Come to my grotto. I want to show you something," Ariel said. "There it is. See?" I swam over to the rock and rolled it aside.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" Ariel asked.

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way," Sora admitted.

"Used to?" Ariel questioned.

"I mean...I still do," he trailed off.

"Hey, let's go looking for the keyhole," I suggested. Ariel nodded enthusiastically. We swam out together, the boys following. I led them through all the crap of this damned ocean and finally I approached the Sunken Ship and picked up the Crystal Trident.

"Hm. Its shape reminds me of something... Let's go back to my grotto," Ariel decided.

* * *

I placed the Crystal Trident into the trident slot.

"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" Triton roared. He saw the Crystal Trident and furiously stroke lightning on it. It shattered, its pieces flying everywhere.

"How could you..." Ariel said before swimming away, clearly upset.

"Young woman, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you? Then you must be the key bearer," Triton said.

"Yeah, well he is too," I pointed at Sora.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail. As the key bearer, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course we know that, but y'know, we get tied into this stuff-"

"You have violated this principle. The key bearers shatters peace and brings ruin," he said.

"We do not!" I protested. "Jeez, I forgot how protective you are." Sora hit me on the back of the head.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key," Triton finished, starting to swim away.

"You know what you little…" I leaped onto his back.

"What the-" he yelled, trying to shake me off. I wrapped my tail around him, keen to stay on.

"Guards!" he cried. Two strong armed mermen swam forward and grabbed Sora and I.

"Hey! What did I do?!" Sora protested. The mermen did not answer but threw us inside a tiny stone cell line with soft spongy coral stuff.

"Arg!" I shouted as Sora landed on top of me. I turned onto my back and saw Sora's face burn with red.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to swim upwards. But the ceiling was only a few feet tall so he only got a few inches above me.

"Well this is awkward," I said with a laugh. Sora laughed nervously. I suspect a guy like him had never been in this sort of situation before. I shifted a bit.

"Gahh!" I heard Donald yell. I raised my head up in surprise and Sora and I's lips met unintentionally. He gave me a dumbfounded look. The door to the cell burst open. We edged out quickly, both beet red.

* * *

"Come on!" I called, swimming towards the throne room.

"Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, dears!" Ursula laughed, disappearing with the trident.

"Daddy!" Ariel cried, looking at her morsel of dad.

"The trident... We must get it back," Triton said in a rasping voice.

"Come on, let's go!" I declared.

"Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!" Ariel shouted. I scowled. Ariel was a terrible fighter. I normally just took all her potions then ditched her for Goofy.

We swan to Ursula's Lair as fast as we could. Ursula was about to come out of her hiding spot.

"Come out! You can't run!" Donald cried out.

As soon as the fight began I swam down to the cauldron and blasted it with about 50 thunders. The others were smart enough to keep Flotsam and Jetsam away from me while I did this. Finally, I got the chance to attack Ursula, but decided not to.

"Where are you going?!" Sora yelled. I swam up to the little cave Ursula was hanging out in before. And sure enough, there was the trident. I grabbed it and shot out of the tunnel. I hit Ursula with a huge lightning bolt.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she disappeared into a mass of bubbles. I laughed and swam out of the cavern.

"Wow, well that wasn't a lot of work," Goofy commented.

"That's just the way I roll," I said with a wink.

Later at Triton's Throne...

"Oh Daddy!"

"Oh Ariel!"

Cue big make up scene.

"Hey, here's the keyhole," I pointed out. We sealed it with a grin. I danced around in the water, knowing we had to leave soon.

"Tell me, Aiko. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked. I swallowed.

"Ask Sora." I swam to the Gummi Ship without another word.

* * *

**Oooo is Aiko getting a little homesick?**

**Probably not.**

**R&R as always!**

**-Cally**


	9. Chapter 9: THIS IS HALLOWEEN

As soon as we landed in Halloween Town I began belting 'This is Halloween' at the top of my lungs.

"I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing re-" Sora clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" he whisper-shouted. I rolled my eyes but stopped singing.

"This sure is a spooky place. I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too," Goofy whispered.

"Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" Donald proclaimed.

"You think so?" he asked. I looked down to see what I was wearing and recognized that I was wearing a GhostBusters outfit. I started crying because I was laughing so hard. The jumpsuit was a dress now and my keyblade was very tubelike and looked like a hose.

"What are you?" Goofy asked.

"A ghostbuster! Duh!"

* * *

We got to the square after I finished acting out the music video to 'This is Halloween.' (To Sora's distaste)

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!" the Mayor declared. Jack rose up from the well.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" the Mayor exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor," Jack decided. We introduced ourselves, and Jack seemed overjoyed, for whatever reason. We then followed him to the lab.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion," Jack wondered.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" said Dr. Finkelstein.

"Oh, I've got it! Why of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked.

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated-" I held in laughter. If only Ansem was here.

Dr. Finkelstein looked over at me.

"Got something to say, girl?"

"Ehh? Oh, nah…"

"Sora! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween," Jack said suddenly.

"What's this Heartless doing here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius!" Jack said.

"Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion. Terror. Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!" The heartless shuddered but did not rise.

"Epic failllll," I said, not holding back my grin. Dr. Finkelstein glared at me.

"Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory. Sally!" he called. "Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her! Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down," Dr. Finkelstein ordered.

"No problem. Aiko, would you like to come along?"

"No." "Sure," Sora said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Aww, come on," Jack pleaded. I sighed and followed them to the graveyard.

* * *

"Let's check this place, too, once the Heartless here are out of our way," Sora said. I cast a fire spell and all the heartless disappeared. I leaned on my keyblade. Sally came, following Zero.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" she asked.

"No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory," he said.

"Memory? You mean this?" she said, holding out the Forget-Me-Not.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time," Sally suggested.

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" Jack declared. We headed back to the lab.

"There you go. This time it's sure to work," Dr. Finkelstein said, wheeling across the room.

"Ya!" Barrel cried.

Barrel surprisingly appeared and made Dr. Finkelstein's electric wheelchair fall. Lock, Shock, and Barrel seized the heart and ran outside. I ran after them, quicker than all of the others, and tackled their bathtub outside the Oogie's Manor.

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart!" Shock cried.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lock agreed.

"B-But you guys said-"Barrel stammered.

"You should be ashamed!" Shock scolded.

"Where's the heart?" I asked. They pointed towards the manor. I groaned and ran inside to the Torture Chamber.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack declared.

"You want it?" Oogie asked. "Well, then come on over and get it!" Oogie Boogie swallowed the heart.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" Oogie called. Two flying heartless arrived.

"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" I threw Ultima, cutting off his head. The bugs began flying out of his body.

"Another battle avoided," I said, wiping my forehead. Goofy and I shared a grin.

* * *

"So, that heart was a failure after all," Jack sighed. We walked outside and then all of a sudden, Oogie's Manor grew into a big giant fighting enemy.

"Whoa! How did he get so big?" Sora asked.

"Just destroy the dark globs!" I yelled. I jumped off the cliff and down into the pit.

"Sora, follow me!" I called, starting to climb the house's outside ledges. I located one of the globs quickly and destroyed it with Sora's help. We climbed all around the house, and finally, after about 20 minutes of just searching for the last one, we defeated the house. It crumbled while Donald and Goofy cheered for me and Sora. We grinned and slapped hands.

Later, back at the Research Lab...

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you" Jack asked, hanging his head.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween," she said, taking his hands. "Next time, we'll do it together." I mimicked them, holding hands with Goofy. He gave one look at me and we both burst into laughter.

* * *

We walked outside to the square.

"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now," Jack said, crestfallen. "Here, I want you to have this."

Jack gave me and Sora a Pumpkinhead key chain. I swung it around, slightly bored.

"Visit us any time, guys. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Emotion, memory... We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out," Dr. Finkelstein muttered. I shook my head and sighed.

* * *

**Who likes Goofy better than Sora? *entire fanfiction population raises hand*****  
*snicker***

**R&R like always!**

**-Cally**


	10. Chapter 10: Arg, matey!

I lounged on the couch in the back of the ship. Sora sat down next to me awkwardly.

"Uhh we never talked about w-what happened in umm Atlantica," he stammered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Was there something to talk about?" I questioned.

"Umm well when we were in that cell thing…" he blushed.

"You mean the kiss?" I asked, trying to look unfazed.

"Well, yeah," he said, looking away.

"What about it do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I always thought that, y'know, Kairi was-" he cut off again.

"Kairi was always going to be your crush?" I prodded. He nodded, turning even a deeper shade of red.

"And what, now you're not sure?" I asked. He looked up.

"Well maybe I-"

"A big ship is going to ram us!" Goofy suddenly exclaimed. I got to my feet, excited to fly. The pirate ship crashed into us with a bang.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled, falling out of the gummi ship. I jumped after him, not wanting to get separated.

We landed in front of the big stage thing with railing. Riku looked down on us pitifully.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora," he said, completely ignoring me. Sora gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you again," he continued.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora demanded.

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her," Riku said, stepping aside to show Kairi, who looks like she's drunk.

"Kairi!" Sora cried.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her," he smirked.

"You found her? More like Maleficent did," I scoffed. Riku sent me a glare. Sora tried to get to Kairi, but a hooked arm blocked his way.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy," Captain Hook growled. I repeated shenanigans under my breath. What a chill word. We were quickly surrounded by Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the Heartless.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora cried.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear," Riku answered.

"You're stupid," said Sora in a squeaky voice. "Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong," Riku said. I summoned Oblivion and took out some of the Heartless. Riku growled.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this," he said. Our shadows appeared in front of us. I attempted to fist bump mine.

"Seize her," Riku commanded.

"Wha-" I started, when my shadow grabbed me.

"You can go see your friends now," Riku said coldly to Sora as the invisible hatch opened and Sora fell into the Hold. Without me.

"Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land," Riku commanded. "Come," he said to my shadow. It leaped with me over its shoulder and followed Riku.

"What do you want?" I asked, pounding my shadow with fists.

"Maleficent says you might be needed," Riku answered shortly.

"What, so are you her precious little son now?" I taunted. He whirled around and aimed to slap me. I ducked behind my shadow's arm. Riku snorted.

"What, hiding behind a heartless?" he asked.

"Not unlike you," I shot back. He glared at me and stalked away. My shadow put me down. I looked at it awkwardly.

"So… do you know where Peter Pan is?" I asked. It blinked at me, apparently not comprehending. I sighed.

"Well come on then. Gotta go find those dimwits," I said, towing my shadow by hand.

"Where the hell are they?" I exclaimed. My shadow didn't say anything.

"I thought they would be in the Hold but no-oh," I said, my shoulders slumping. I trudged on.

I heard a whistle that sounded mysteriously like it came from a green wearing elf boy. I raced towards the kitchen.

"Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" I heard him say. I was just about to get my fill of pixie dust when-

"And where do you think you're going?" I whirled around to see Riku leaning up against a wall.

"And why is that thing following you?" he asked, referring to the AntiMe.

"To see Sora and because she likes me," I pouted. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go you little-"

"You have the nerve to call me little? The one who defeated you Mr. Not So Strong?" Riku's aqua eyes filled up with hatred. He dragged me to the cabin where Hook was. They discussed the seven princesses and Kairi's heart. Bo-ring.

"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook suddenly exclaimed. "All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" I banged my head against the wall. Riku looked at me and my shadow form with scorn. I glared at him.

"What? Do you think this is fun for me? Lying around here with you imbeciles while I could be with Sora actually doing something? I feel like Kairi for Mickey's sake!" I ranted.

"You feel like… Kairi… hmm," he had an expression on his face that I didn't like.

"What are you planning!?" I accused.

"Oh nothing…" he gave me a sinister grin. After a moment, I slid out of my seat.

"Yeah well I'm just gonna bust outta here then…" I edged toward the door. Riku grabbed me.

"Yeah right."

I heard footsteps come closer to the door. Riku stood and held Kairi in his arms.

"Come," he ordered me. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, and why should I do that?" I asked. He opened his dark portal and put Kairi inside. He made a grab for me just as the door burst open.

"Riku, wait!" Sora cried. Riku summoned Antisora, expecting to slip away.

"Antiaiko!" I cried. "Get that heartless!" Miraculously, my shadow leapt into action and tackled Antisora to the ground. Riku's grip tightened on me and he began tugging me to the portal.

"Aiko!" Sora yelled, lunging for me. I reached out my hand and it was quickly covered in darkness. I felt Sora's grasp on my wrist but I couldn't break free.

"Sora!" I cried desperately, getting engulfed by the darkness. His grip slowly loosened and was lost.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the cruel voice. I turned away bitterly, sitting with my knees to my chest.

"Another princess? But that isn't possible…" it went on. I buried my head in my knees.

"Riku! Where did you find her?" it asked.

"She was traveling with Sora," answered the traitor shortly. A talon like hand extended on my shoulder.

"Well, dear princess, it seems that you have replaced someone," the voice said smoothly. I shrugged the hand off.

"I'm not a princess. I'm a keyblade master," I mumbled.

"Keyblade you say? Hmm…" the person stalked away, who was of course, Maleficent. I heard Riku plop down near me.

"Go away you son of a bitch," I muttered. His eyes widened.

"Why are you angry?" he asked.

"You took me to fucking Hallow Bastion, I get to miss a visit with Pooh _and_ Daddy, not to mention Cloud, and I don't wanna be a stupid shit princess," I shouted. My mouth was foul when I was furious.

"And your away from Sora, right?" he mocked. My eyes met his.

"So what if I am? He is a whole lot nicer than you, Mr. I like to take on Xehanort's heartless once in a while," I spoke. He rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Because I'm not a frickin' princess. I'm supposed to be a freaking protagonist, actually doing stuff to help. But nooo I gotta have too good of a heart and get capture by a shitting moron," I spat. He glared at me.

"What is this life not good enough for you?"

"Are you kidding? This was my dream- well not the getting captured part- for most my life. I love life here way more than you do. You left your freaking awesome island for some damn stupid world like this," I ranted.

"How did you know about the island?" he asked.

"I know EVERYTHING! Just get over it!" I shouted. He stood up.

"I think I've had enough, Miss Princess," he said coldly. I got to my feet too.

"So have I Mr. I betray my friends for ultimate power then try to help Sora by making Axel miserable." He tried not to let his confusion show.

"Yeah, I think we know who won."

* * *

**Sorry about the holdup, but it was Christmas after all!  
****As always, Review!**

**-Cally**

**P.S. Happy 2010!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hallow BastarI mean Bastion

So life in Hallow Bastion was the most boring thing ever, since the Final Fantasy crew wasn't here. I dedicated my time to plan what to do after Sora and I closed the door.

"Then I'll join Orgy 13 so I can hang with Demyx," I muttered while pacing outside what eventually will be the place where Sora loses his keyblade to Riku.

"Princess," Riku appeared. I kept pacing, ignoring him because 1, I was pissed and 2, that wasn't my name.

"Sora will be arriving shortly. I suggest you leave," he said. I perked up. So the ending was happening soon?

"I don't understand why you look forward to this. It looks like your having a fine time here," Riku said.

"I guess it's fun planning what I'm going to do during CoM with shadow me," I sighed. Antiaiko had found me again and was my current best friend. "But it won't even happen if Sora doesn't get here."

"CoM?"

"I know all."

"Right…" he trailed off.

"Well whatever. I'll just watch I guess." I jumped onto a high floating piece of ground that let me see the whole place.

"You won't… join Sora again?" Riku asked.

"He needs to do some work on his own," I said, laying down on my stomach. He nodded, again confused.

"Ahh here comes the Beast," Riku said. The Beast stood on the piece of land just below the stone ground.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku asked.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it," the Beast growled. "When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!"

"Take her if you can," Riku taunted. The Beast roared and jumped up to attack Riku. But he evaded by doing a backwards flip.

"Booo!" I shouted, throwing a rock at Riku. He glared at me while the Beast looked up in wonder. Suddenly Riku dashed forward and hit the Beast, seriously injuring him.

"Hey, stop!" Sora said. My heart leaped as he walked in front of the Beast.

"So, you finally made it," Riku jeered. "We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku..." Sora said sadly.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters," he continued. I scoffed. There are always three, dim watt.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"Let the Keyblade choose...its true master," Riku said.

Sora's Keyblade began to disappear. He grabbed it, trying to prevent it from leaving but it disappeared from his hand and appeared in Riku's. I threw another rock at him.

"Huh? What!?" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. I wasn't sure if they were referring to the rock or the keyblade.

"Maleficent was right," Riku said incredulously (ignoring my rocks). "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world."

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!" Sora said in shock.

"You were just the delivery boy," Riku sneered. "Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." He tossed the Wooden Sword to the ground next to Sora and stalked out. Sora kneeled to the ground in astonishment. I couldn't imagine why. The wooden sword was way cooler.

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission," Donald said.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But..." Goofy looked at Sora sadly.

"Sora, sorry," Donald said regretfully. They ran after Riku leaving Sora almost crying. I couldn't watch this anymore. I leaped off the floating land into the wave things, knowing that Riku set a dark portal there so I wouldn't commit suicide. I heard Sora shout something as I plunged down, but I couldn't make it out.

I appeared in front of the Keyhole. Maleficent swept into the scene.

"Oh good," she scoffed. "You're here." I glanced at Kairi, who was still unconscious.

"What happens to her?" I asked. She looked at her.

"I don't know, there can only be seven Prin-" I cleared my throat. "I mean purest of hearts," she corrected. "If you are one of them… well I don't know who is going to be eliminated." I looked pointedly at Kairi. She laughed.

"No well, I guess none shall be eliminated since the boy FAILED to take Jasmine," she said. I snickered. Riku chose that moment to stalk into the scene with his keyblade. I summoned mine and threw it at his head. He blocked it easily.

"What was that for?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just hate you." Malefincent looked between us amusedly before clearing her throat dramatically.

"No! I don't wanna lose my heart!" I exclaimed, clutching it. Well not it exactly, like where it was on your body. Ahh, you know what I meant.

"You always knew this was going to happen," she grinned. I gritted my teeth. Why did I rescue Razmine again?

"Anyway… O Purest of Hearts, show me the Keyhole!" Maleficent shouted. I gagged and fell to the ground.

"No… the game isn't supposed to go like this," I whispered. "Sora… you idiot." And with that I blacked out.

* * *

**Mehh that was a short chapter, but I wanted to end it there =3  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	12. Chapter 12: That stupid heart stealer

"Aiko, please wake up," I heard someone plead.

"She won't wake. That girl has lost her heart." I heard a dark voice say.

"What? You... You're not Riku," the boy responded.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps," the dark voice continued.

"Aiko's… Aiko's a princess?!" I heard the boy exclaim. I felt my eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

"Not 'Aiko' you silly boy. That's not her true name," the dark voice cackled.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness," the dark voice answered. Something in my head said 'Not Ansem you idiot....'

"Let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" the boy exclaimed.

"I will. But first, you must give the princess back her heart," Ansem said.

"Huh what's-"

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Aiko's heart rests within you!" Ansem said. _Eww…_

"Aiko... Aiko's inside me?" the boy said in wonder.

"I know all that there is to know. So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" I heard a clang of metal on metal.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Aiko's heart!"

/~/

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder," I heard the boy's voice again.

"Sora?" said a funny sounding voice. Sora… so familiar…

"Sora, hold on!"

"No, wait!" What was he doing? I heard a jingle of chains. Chains of Memories. Axel. Roxas… Sora!

"Sora... Sora!" a duck sounding voice said. I opened my eyes to see Sora plunging the keyblade into his heart.

"Sora!" I ran over to him and tried to catch Sora before he could hit the ground, but he disappeared into little flashes of light.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" cried Donald. I shook my head.

"Had to happen I suppose," I muttered, waving the little beams of light away.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over," said Xehanort's heartless.

I rolled my eyes. I could beat this guy with my eyes closed. I did, actually, on a dare one time.

'Ansem' stepped forward, but suddenly jerked uncontrollably.

"Impossible..." he gasped. An image of Riku appeared in front of him.

"No. You won't use me for this!" he cried. I gave a peace sign to welcome Riku. He rolled his eyes.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" he yelled.

"And since when do I run from heartless?" I questioned. Riku gave me a forceful look. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, let's get out of here." We ran down the steps and around the twisting turns of the castle. I looked widely around for a heartless that looked somewhat Sora-like.

"Where is he?" I growled. Some heartless surrounded us.

"If you're Sora, duck!" I yelled, spinning in a wide circle with two keyblades. Only one was left after.

"Confounded heartless! Get lost will-"

"Shuddup you dumb duck!" I yelled, glomping Sora. He changed to normal in an instant.

"Aiko… thank you," he mumbled, hugging me. I awkwardly stood there.

"Yeah… err, can you get away? You reek like heartless." It was true, he smelled like a combination of dead fish, trash, and the Axe that my brother uses. He backed away, thankfully.

/~/

After escaping Hallow Bastion we got to Traverse Town.

"Tell me what happened," Leon demanded. I let Sora do the talking, since I was (regrettably) unconscious for most of it.

"So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole..." Leon concluded.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-" Aerith began.

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" I finished.

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed," Leon frowned. _I doooo_, I thought with a grin.

"Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got friends back there," Sora said. Oh right, we kinda just ditched Kairi.

"That's right. You have two more friends to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Aiko's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed," Leon said.

"But what I wonder is… what happened to Kairi?" Aerith asked. They all looked at me.

"Ehh well she's still unconscious," I shrugged.

"How in the world did she not get her heart back?" Leo wondered.

"Well Sora did release it," I yawned.

"What?" they all said together.

"Well my heart was with him so that means it's most likely that Kairi's was too," I saved.

"How did you release her heart Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Umm…" Sora looked dumbfounded.

"After Riku stole your keyblade and Donald and Goofy left, what happened?" I asked.

"I… I saw you fall Aiko," he mumbled. I instantly remembered jumping.

"And what did you do after I 'fell'?" I questioned. Sora looked embarrassed for whatever reason.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked. Leon nodded and looked away.

/~/

We ended up where Kairi was supposed to give Sora her lucky charm.

"So, what happened?" I asked, sitting down against the wall with my legs extended. He plopped down next to me.

"Well… after you fell I yelled your name and I just kinda let Kairi go..." He looked away.

"But I thought you liked her," I said, slightly confused.

"Well I still do but, I dunno, after you fell when we were coming into the castle, something let go."

"Ahh. When she was no longer a princess, you didn't have her heart anymore."

"A princess?"

"Long story." Sora looked away again.

"I'm sorry… I- I actually had to jump because Riku didn't want me to reveal myself and he wanted me by the keyhole," I looked away too. He leaned towards me and looked like he was about to kiss me but then pulled away quickly.

I blushed and stood up and searched my pockets for my stuff from my world. I pulled out a folded up piece of paper. I opened it and saw the drawing I kept for good luck when I was playing Kingdom Hearts. It was a picture of Sora and I crossing keyblades. He had the kingdom key and I had my version of oathkeeper. I closed my eyes, hoping it would turn into something better.

In a flash of light it turned into a little charm made out of metal and glass. Our positions were a bit different, we were holding hands were close together, our keyblades crossed below hip.

"Wooo I can make cool stuff!" I cheered. Sora raised an eyebrow. I shoved the statue into my pocket.

Sora stood up and gave me an embarrassed grin.

"Shall we?" I asked, bending down to scoop up the Navigation Gummi.

"We shall," he said with a grin, looping my arm with his.

* * *

**  
Eww... sappyness....  
Review!**

**-Cally**


	13. Chapter 13: Oh Daddy

We finally got to Cid's shop where I immediately latched onto Cid.

"I need to go back to Hollow Bastion," Sora said firmly.

"I don't think I can let you do that, kid. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up," Cid said, trying to detach me.

"Then, what can we do?" asked Sora.

"Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route," Cid answered.

"A new gummi? From where?" Sora questioned.

"Here," I said, holding up the gummi.

"Oh, umm okay, I'll go fix your ship," he said awkwardly.

"And I'll come," I stated firmly, holding his arm.

/~/

"All set! You can get going any time. Kid, I gotta say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger," Cid said gruffly.

"Aww thanks Daddy," I said, squeezing him again.

"Come on Aiko," Sora said, tugging at my arm, impatient. I let go sadly and followed him to the gummi ship.

"Is this jealousy I detect?" I asked. Sora turned red instantly.

"Wha- n-no uhh," he stammered. I pulled him into a hug.

"There's no need," I smiled.

/~/

We hurried to Hallow Bastion with my quick driving.

"Watch it! Aiko there's the Rising Falls! Land over there! Land, don't- CRASH!!"

"Oh you're fine," I said, stepping out of the (now smoking) ship. The Beast approached us immediately.

"Where's Belle?" Sora asked.

"Still in the castle," the Beast replied.

"Against her will?" Goofy wondered.

"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well," the Beast answered.

"I wonder why?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"Let's go ask them," Sora decided.

"You may need my strength. I'll go with you," the Beast said. I fist bumped him and ran inside to the Library, where of course Belle was reading.

"You've come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer," Belle explained after the Beast and her hugged.

"We'll take care of it," Sora and I said together.

/~/

"Hey, Princess alert!" I said once we were inside the chapel.

"We've been waiting for you, Keyblade masters," Cinderella said.

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked. I coughed 'Xehanort's heartless!', but they didn't notice.

"Gone," she replied.

"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared," Aurora said. I began singing Once upon a dream softly and swaying. She shot me a look of confusion and wonder.

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back," Cinderella said. How old must she be? She's in Birth By Sleep after all.

"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling," Aurora said. We both shuddered. Jasmine, Alice, and Snow White ran over.

"Sora, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole!" I exclaimed, standing next to Jasmine. I raced over next to Alice.

"It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness," I said. I jumped over to Snow White.

"I don't know how long we can manage even that," I explained.

"Okay, okay, calm down, we'll get there," I said, jumping back to my original position. Everyone stared.

"What, you want me to do the next line too?" I jumped back over to Snow White.

"We're counting on you, Keyblade masters. In the meantime, we'll do what we can, too," I promised. I skipped back to Sora and tugged him away. Goofy and Donald exchanged a 'we knew she was crazy' look.

/~/

We walked into the Dark Depths. The Behemoth leaped out of nowhere and began attacking us.

"This guy is so easy," I laughed. I jumped up on his back and hit him repeatedly on the head for a few minutes with Sora. He burst and was defeated.

We walked back outside to the Grand Hall where Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie waited.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"We came in Cid's ship," Yuffie answered.

"Is Cid here?" I asked looking excitedly around. I swear everyone sweat-dropped.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again," Aerith said. And Lea and Isa's! God, why don't you think of them?!

"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful..." Leon trailed off.

"Don't worry," Aerith said. "If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Speaking of the island…" I muttered. "Be right back." I ran off to find Kairi finally waking up.

"Hey, umm, can you just wait a bit with some people?" I asked. "They're Sora's friends."

"Sora?!" she exclaimed excitedly, like a puppy.

"Uhh, yeah, come on," I motioned for her to follow. I brought her to Yuffie just as Sora was running to the Keyhole. I gave Kairi a firm 'stay' command.

"Yo! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" I yelled, following him into the keyhole door thing. I looked around at the darkness and light swirly thing. I glanced at Sora and we did and ultra cool motion to seal the keyhole together.

Later, in the Castle Chapel...

"Thanks you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken," I said with Alice.

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away," Jasmine added with me.

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went," Aurora and I decided. The princesses were now used to me, thank god.

"Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless," I said.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master," Cinderella said.

"We do have names," I reminded her.

"Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds," Snow White said. I nodded my approval.

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state," Aurora and I told them.

"Kairi will be back on the island?" Sora asked.

"Most certainly. And you should be, too," Cinderella and I added.

"I can't go home 'til I find Riku and the king," Sora protested. I grinned at him.

"Calm down. We'll find them," I promised.

/~/

We got on the gummi ship for the last time (oh sob) to get to the End of the World.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy exclaimed. I hopped from pedestal to pedestal, controlling my laugh.

"The worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem," I said in between jumps.

"But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear," Goofy suggested. Sora and Donald gave him a dumbfounded look.

"But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will." I always knew Goofy was the smart one.

* * *

**Almost the end of kingdom hearts 1! What will happen to our dear Aiko?!  
Well you'll find out sooner if you review! =3**

**-Cally**


	14. Chapter 14: Killing Xehanort is my hobby

After a butt load of walking, we reached the big area where we're supposed to fight Chernabog. I looked around for him but found no trace.

"Maybe he just forgot we had a battle?" I guessed. We kept walking and got to the Final Rest area before the door. I equipped myself with potions and boosted my MP so I could use heal a bunch of times. Sora and I were just about to open the door when we both stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear something?" we said together.

"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light," said Ansem's voice.

"Meaning, the rest of Kingdom hearts 1 is all cutscenes and battles," I muttered.

"I don't hear anything," Donald said.

"Strange... That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination," Sora said.

"Maybe you guys better take a rest!" Goofy chimed in. I rolled my eyes.

"We're fine." I opened the door to reveal Destiny Islands.

"Is this... Is this my island?" Sora gasped in astonishment. I giggled with glee as I splashed in the waves. I didn't get to visit this place, after all. I laid down on the beach murmuring, 'You lazy bum.' I finally sat up, getting my fill of immersing myself in the memories of Destiny Island.

"Come on!" I called, running towards the Secret Place.

"This world has been connected," Ansem's creepy voice said. The things on the island began to disappear.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn," he continued. The ocean lost its water and turned purple. Sora looked around, alarmed.

"You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

I turned around to see Riku in his funny little skirt outfit. I walked closer, the rest of the group following. I plopped down knowing a speech was coming.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness," Riku said in his manly voice. Then, Riku turned into Xehanort's heartless.

"Riku!" exclaimed Sora.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came," he said.

Xehanort's heartless appeared in midair floating behind us. I swiveled around.

"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence," I yelled in a strangled chipmunk tone. I threw in a crazy cackle. He glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora said heroically. Xehanort's heartless rose up a little. I crept around him as he gave the last of his speech.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" he said, and I knew the battle was now starting. I jumped to my feet and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, shooting a dozen fireballs at the back of his head. He summoned his weird guardian and shot out lightning. I dodge rolled and got a bunch of hits in.

"Guardian," Xehanort's heartless said. I rolled around him and swung at his back several times.

"Blizzard!" cried Donald. Xehanort's heartless froze for half a second then mobilized and cackled evilly. I rolled my eyes and swung at his front again with Sora right behind me.

"Guardian," Xehanort's heartless said again. So I rolled around him and swung at his back several times, this time with Sora following.

"Gah!" Xehanort's heartless finally said. I jumped back, satisfied. He swept through the trees, parting them to make his big globe of darkness. I ran towards it and jumped in, but of course Donald and Goofy couldn't follow. The Darkside rose up out of the darkness.

"Ugg this guy is so repetitive!" I complained. I swung time and time again at his stupid hand as he tried to defeat me with weak attacks. Sora helped, somewhat.

After defeating him, Xehanort's heartless drifted down and cackled. I spun my keyblade's changing them to KH1 Ultima and KH2 Ultima. This guy was going down fast.

Xehanort's heartless started with a lightning attack which I easily dodged and got several hits in.

"On guardian!" Xehanort's heartless commanded. His guard spun around to the front and I dodge rolled to the back and hit him again.

"Submit!" he yelled. Crud, this was one of his powerful attacks. I dodged with a lucky lunge, but Sora was not so fortunate.

He lay at a helpless heap in the corner.

"Cure!" I cried. Sora got to his feet, a little unsteady.

"Come, open up," Xehanort's heartless said, creating a lighting globe around him. I wasn't even near him so it didn't affect me. I glided towards him and got several hits in.

"On guardian," he said again. This time the guard swiped at me, and got me in the stomach.

"Ugg, that's gonna leave a mark," I winced, blood beginning to seep. Sora cast me a worried look.

"Take this!" Xehanort's heartless laughed. He moved towards us, a half sphere of darkness covering his front end. I dodge rolled then glided around as he continued to try to hit us.

"My strength returns," he said. It got all dark around us and Xehanort started to glow.

"Glide!" I yelled. I leaped up and dodge the big circles of darkness that appeared on the ground. After he was done with his big attack, I hit him time after time so he couldn't get away. Finally he was defeated.

Annoyingly we had to get sucked into the dark emptiness.

"Wha...?" Sora looked around, confused.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Xehanort's heartless announced. I looked at the massive white door that was of course, filled with the light of hearts.

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours," Xehanort's heartless continued. The World of Chaos appeared in a flash.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" Xehanort's heartless said, apparently to remind us again.

Suddenly, Goofy and Donald were sucked into a portal and Sora and I fell down down down.

"Giving up already? Come on, guys. I thought you were stronger than that," I heard Riku's mocking little voice say. I growled and flew up with Sora right behind me. I flew at Xehanort's heartless with surprising speed and basically kicked his little arse. The beams of light/lightning tried to zap me, but Sora got in the way of that. Bless him.

"You... this isn't over…" Xehanort's heartless muttered. He froze himself in a Heartless crest. I saw the portal appear and motioned Sora to follow.

In there I started hacking on the Room Core because, unfortunately, we were trapped. The Artilleries were annoying, but luckily Sora got there first, so I didn't have to do much. The portal opened up again and I zoomed through it. There we rescued Goofy and destroyed the second Room Core. After we were done with that, another portal appeared. And guess who was in there? So after we defeated the Third Core and the Main Core, and somehow Xehanort's heartless got revived from that…. So it was a waste of time. Oh well.

After beating the dumb ass Triton-looking heartless, somehow he was still alive.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." Xehanort's heartless cried out. Kingdom Hearts' doors opened a crack with darkness coming out.

"Supreme darkness..." he said in satisfaction.

"You're wrong," Sora and I said together. "I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!" The doors opened all the way and light poured out.

"Light…" Xehanort said weakly.

Finally we defeated that damn heartless for good. **(Wow Cally really hates writing battle scenes :)**

**/~/**

So the idiot guys stared at the door after Xehanort's heartless was gone.

"Yeah, I vote we try to close it?" I suggested.

"Yeah, come on!" Sora shouted. I never imagined how hard it could be to close a door. It felt like pushing a truck up a hill. And of course, Goofy stops to see something.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald bellowed. Suddenly, more Heartless appeared on the other side of Kingdom Hearts.

"The Heartless!?" they exclaimed. _No, the strawberries, _I thought sarcastically.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

"I can't..." said Sora.

"Don't give up!" came Riku's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" he said encouragingly.

"Okay!" Sora decided. We tried harder to close the doors, but the Heartless were approaching. I started humming Don't give up, Never give up.

"It's hopeless!" Donald cried. Suddenly, the Heartless were eliminated one by one. Then, I saw something bright coming out. Mickey effin' Mouse.

"Your Majesty!" yelled Donald & Goofy.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" yelled Mickey.

"Close it, quick!" I yelled.

"But..." Sora looked hesitant.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light," Mickey said reassuringly.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey," Goofy said.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku shouted.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you," Mickey said with a sincere smile. We push the door until it is almost closed.

"Take care of her," Riku said. I blinked.

"Hey, what about me?" I yelled. Riku glared at me.

"Wait, you still hate me?" Riku gave the door one last shove to close it. Sora and I jumped back and sealed the door. It disappeared into little streams of light. I wiped off my forehead exaggeratingly.

"I'm going to have to work on me and Riku's relationship," I decided. Sora turned around and saw Miss princess very confused at the edge of oblivion.

"Kairi!" he cried, running over to her. I sighed. Some things never changed.

But then the land underneath me began to move away from the guys. I looked down in alarm.

"Aiko!" Goofy exclaimed. "Where are you going?!" he asked. I glanced back and saw a big white looming castle.

"Either to see Riku or I'm going to make some very interesting new friends!" I answered. I saw that Kairi was out of Sora's reach. He looked back towards us and saw me moving away. He ran back, completely shocked. I was almost out of shouting reach as the little piece of land speeded up. I searched my pockets quickly.

"Here!" I yelled, throwing him the little glass statue. He caught it, thankfully.

"Aiko, Aiko!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, I'm so-" I got muffled by the fierce rain and wind. I looked up at the tall skyscraper heading towards me.

Hello the World that Never Was.

* * *

**Whoa kingdom hearts 1 is over. Thank ****_god.  
_Alrighty head over to my profile for a quick poll about what i should do with the sequel. (Yes theres a sequel :)**

**~Cally**


	15. Chapter 15: And so COM begins

**Wow, thank you to all my awesome reviewers! I mean I'm writing a sequel for crying out loud! :)  
So where did we leave off? Something about the world that never was? Ahh yes... my plan... my GLORIOUS plan!  
Whoa, sometimes I sound wayyy to much like maleficent....**

**I'll stop blabbing now! On with the sequel!  
**

* * *

I got more and more nervous as I got closer and closer to the world that never was. The things I went over before began to escape me. Something about… hanging out with Demyx? How am I even going to get into the Orgy?

The moving land stopped at the edge of a street. I got off and looked around. Tall skyscrapers surrounded me on every side. I tentatively walked down the sidewalk. As I jogged I realized I didn't know what day it was for Roxas. I needed to get there right after Xion there, so I could be a disposable number 15.

I turned the corner and WHAM!

Everything went black.

/~/

"Nrgg," I groaned, sitting up. I was in a small white room with two beds. The other bed held a girl with dark chestnut brown hair to her shoulders. I staggered over and nudged her. She awoke with a start. We stared at each other then screamed.

"Ahh!! Why the eff do you look like me?!" I yelled. The only difference between us was hair color, clothes, and her dark purple eyes. She was wearing a thin silver shirt with a black design rolling around in the middle and skirt that was all black with a silver lining. She gave me a glare.

"I could ask you the same question," she shot back.

"You could, but then you would just sound idiotic," I smirked. The girl opened her mouth then closed it. While she was dumbfounded I flipped through all the possible ways why she could look me. She could have done that switchy heart thing that Ven pulled to make Sora and Roxas look like him... wait, duh!

"You're my nobody!!!"I yelled, tackling her to the ground.

"Okay, _ow,_" she said, pushing me off. Something else clicked in my head.

"Dude! You are totally the answer!" She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I grinned.

"You can join the Orgy instead of me! Then when you fuse I can get Naminé to give me your memories! Sick!!!"

"I'm joining that what?" The poor girl was still confused.

"The Organization! It's this great place for nobodies!"

"For what?"

"Those without… feelings and hearts," I explained. "Jeez that really sucks."

"But I thought heartless were the ones that didn't have hearts." I glomped her again.

"Yay!!! You remember!!" She groaned.

"Okay, please explain this Orgy without tackling me," she said, frustrated. I plopped down on bed and sat cross-legged.

"Alright so here's the basic info…"

*Minutes of boringness later…*

"I don't get it," she finally said. "Why are they so amazing?" I grinned.

"I haven't told you everything yet. Xemnas is such a total poser and his name is an anagram of Mansex. I mean, really? Xigbar is such a Jamaican pirate. Xaldin has this anger-management, and in a strange world, him and Xiggy get it down every so often." We both shuddered.

"Vexen is all like 'experiments are what I do, yes' and he can be awesome in some situations, but not in most. Lexaeus... well there really isn't much interesting, except Riku got totally pwned by him. Zexion is an amazing cute emo, and he's all nerdy and…" I had a momentary swoon. My nobody snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Pay attention," she instructed. I shook my head.

"Right, sorry. Okay Saïx pretty much has no emotion, unless he's realllyyyyy mad. Or if Demyx turns him into Saïx puppy. Which is extremely hilarious," I grinned and she giggled.

"Umm… oh yeah I'm on AXELL!!!! Okay he is like the most amazing pyro to ever live, and you better befriend or be frenemy's, or there will be SERIOUS consequences," I thundered. She shrunk back a bit.

"Demyx is like really awesome and watery and is all like musicy. You are allowed to befriend him too," I said with a grin.

"Luxord is a compulsive gambler, so don't play strip poker with him unless you want to lose your pants." She wrinkled her nose.

"I know. Umm... oh god Marluxia. He was supposed to… be a girl. But he's not… but he's also extremely hot… anyway you are allowed to glomp him as you please. But only if he isn't having a 'flower power' moment." My nobody raised an eyebrow.

"Larxene is the only girl… so I guess you can be friends… sort of… but she is like a bitch so…"

"On to ROXAS!!!! Omgee he will be the cutest lil' blond you will ever see! Please ask him to sing!! Umm… right so he's pretty chill, and you are allowed to be BFF's with him. And when I say you are allowed... well that is a STRONG suggestion." She smirked.

"Sounds like you _likeee_ him," she taunted. I grinned.

"Well his somebody perhaps…" Whoa, I did NOT just say that.

"And who would this be?" I blushed.

"Uhh… Sora…" I cleared my throat. "Alright moving on… Xion is a total annoying biotch because all she does is bother Roxas and messes everything up. So don't talk to her that much. Actually just shun her. She deserves it."

"How mean!" she exclaimed. I frowned.

"Well I'm sorry but her and Kairi just… grr!"

"Who's Kairi?" she asked.

"A bitch."

"I gathered that. But who is she?"

"She lived on the islands with Sora and was like his bff since they were 5…"

"Oh so _that's_ why you don't like her."

"And because she always lets Riku and Sora protect her and never does anything for herself," I ranted. She raised her hands.

"Alright sorry, sorry. But who is Riku."

"Ugg. The situation. Well he was on the islands too, and turned all dark when they left… but now he's good-ish and currently not my friend..."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah… okay we need to get you prepared for horrific things you might see there!" I declared. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"I need to tell you the couple that may or may not be true. Are you ready?" She nodded. "Oh and please keep your retches until the end," I added.

"Xemnas and Saïx.  
Xigbar and Xaldin.  
Xigbar and Demyx.  
Xaldin and Marluxia.  
Xaldin and Saïx.  
Vexen and Marluxia.  
Lexaeus and Zexion.  
Lexaeus and Demyx.  
Zexion and Demyx.  
Saïx and Demyx.  
Demyx and… everyone.  
Luxord and Marluxia.  
Marly and everyone.  
Larxene and Axel if Larxene was a boy…"

My poor nobody looked like she was about to have a nosebleed.

"Oh and one last very important one! Axel and Roxas!!"

"But don't you… like Roxas?" I grinned.

"I would like it more if him and Axel were together."


	16. Chapter 16: Flowergirls have sexy voices

Aiko POV

"Alright, so get to work!" I smiled, giving my nobody a little push towards the castle. She stumbled along as I stepped into a black portal. I waved cheerily before disappearing into it. I walked along the almost all black corridor.

"I wonder how I managed to get the portal-powers," I murmured. Maybe the same was Naminé did in KH 2?

I glanced around to see I was at the crossroads near Castle Oblivion.

"Sora should be somewhere around here…" I said, squinting down the road. I saw figures running down the road about a half mile. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, they're still chasing that dog," I sighed. I plopped down, knowing I couldn't approach him without being sucked into Castle Oblivion and having my memories rearranged.

"And Riku is probably still sleeping in that darkness place so…" I groaned. "This part is so boring!" I opened a portal underneath me and appeared in the lightish chamber to see Riku floating, taking a nap.

"Who are you?" a dark voice said.

"Uch, like you need to know, Xehanort," I said back.

"That's Ansem."

"If you hate that guy so much, why do you take his name?" He didn't respond. I snorted.

"Thought so."

/~/

"Hey," someone greeted me. I flipped onto my back.

"Oh, Kaixo! Anything to report?" I smiled, sitting up. She nodded.

"The crew has left for castle oblivion," Kaixo told me. I clapped my hands.

"Finally! I was getting bored out here!" I glanced over to the group, who were currently settling into bed. Kaixo watched my face carefully.

"Is that guy over there Sora?" she asked. I nodded, my head currently in the clouds.

"Roxas's nobody…" Kaixo murmured.

"Oh! Speaking of which, how are things going?" I chirped.

"Xion's still a zombie, Axel hates me, Roxas is my friend, and Demyx…" I waved her hand, urging her to continue.

"Well he's my mentor but he acts totally weird. He like doesn't like to talk to me or even be near me," I she explained. I frowned.

"Hmm…. That doesn't sound at all like him." I paused, thinking of the possibilities.

"I got it!" I exclaimed, slapping the ground. "Normally when people don't act the way they normally do in the Orgy, someone told them to do something!" I proclaimed. Kaixo frowned.

"So someone told Demyx to…" I shrugged.

"I dunno, not befriend you, try to control you…" I trailed off. "You know him better than I do." Kaixo nodded.

"Thanks," she said. I swiveled around, facing the group.

"You can thank me by helping me decide… should I stay and watch Sora's arrival, or Riku's?"

"Umm…"Kaixo murmured. "Well maybe Sora because wasn't like Xehanort talking to Riku in his head the whole time?" I nodded in approval.

"True… that would just be awkward. Alright, see ya," I replied dismissively. She opened a portal and headed back to the castle.

/~/

I watched from afar as the three walked towards Castle Oblivion. They paused in front of the huge castle, blabbing on about something. They finally open the door and walk inside. I opened a portal, appearing in the back of the room, behind the farthest pillar.

"Looks like nobody's home," Donald said.

"You sure we should just barge in like this?" Goofy asked.

"We have to if we're gonna find the king..."

"The king?! King Mickey's here?" Goofy exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Something told me he'd be here, that's all."

"Really?! But...now that you mention it, I was thinkin' the same thing."

"Are you serious?" Sora asked. I started at the sound of his voice. "So was I! One look at this castle, and I just knew: They're here."

"Well, whaddaya know! Great minds think alike, I guess," Goofy said.

"Guess again! This can't be mere coincidence," Jiminy Cricket suddenly said.

"Why, Jiminy? Don't tell me that—" Donald began.

"I felt it, too!" he interrupted.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious," Goofy wondered. I giggled.

"Or maybe something funny's going on! I think we should check it out," Donald proclaimed.

"Okay," Sora agreed. I could hear him walking forward.

"Hey, where are you going?" Donald exclaimed.

"To check it out! What's the matter, scared?" Sora taunted.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Come on, Goofy!"

"Okay, but we should shut the door behind us," Goofy said. "Sora!" At this point I knew Marluxia had made his entrance.

"That's it, who are you?!" Sora yelled, summoning his keyblade.

"It must be a Heartless!" Donald decided. I rolled my eyes. "Let's see how it handles my magic! THUNDER! Huh? That's odd. THUNDER! THUNDER! Umm... FIRE!" Donald tried and tried again. "Blizzard? I don't get it. Why isn't my magic working?"

"I should think it's obvious," Marluxia said. I nearly swooned. He had the most amazing voice! "The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew...though the forgetting does not end there."

In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of things in Castle Oblivion." he finished.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora questioned. Marluxia disappeared then reappeared sounding closer to me.

"Yes...Here you will meet people you know. People you miss," he continued.

"I miss? Riku! You mean Riku and Aiko! They _are_ here!" he exclaimed.

"Do you want to find them? If you do..." Marluxia trailed off. A weird sound filled the room and I knew Marly just did his weird phantom-like thing.

"What did you do?" Sora shouted. Marluxia appeared by the first door. I almost cursed aloud. He could see me. Marluxia turned his head slightly towards me.

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this. To reunite with those you hold dear," Marluxia said, throwing the card to Sora. He motioned with his fingers for me to follow him.

"What is this, a card?" Sora asked.

"It is a promise for the reuinion you seek," Marluxia said. "Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world."

"Procceed, Sora," he said, gesturing to the door. "To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..." Marluxia vanished. I hastened to follow him.

"Who are you?" he asked, as soon as I appeared in Traverse Town.

"Looks like you didn't do your homework," I said, twirling. "I'm Aiko."

"The one who Sora is looking for? But… don't you want to unite with him?" he asked.

"I dunno Marly. I'm kinda content with running around here," I grinned. I was against the wall, a scythe pinning me there, in a second. I fidgeted out.

"Now come on, play fair," I teased. His scythe re-appeared in his hand and he threw it at me. I disappeared into a portal, giving a little laugh.

Momentary 3rd-person

"Where's Aiko?! I just heard her?!" Sora yelled. Marluxia balled his hands into fists.

_That insolent little girl._

_

* * *

_

**I've decided that the rest of this current story will be all Aiko, then I'll make another for Kaixo :)  
Review!**

**-Cally ~3**


	17. Chapter 17: Haha weak darkness!

I had no desire to hang out with Sora's memories, so I headed over to see how Riku was doing.

"This is Maleficent's castle!" I heard Riku exclaim.

"No shit, sherlock," I said as I appeared. He wheeled around to see me, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?!" Riku and Xehanort thundered at the same time. I held up my hands.

"Hey, calm down you two. It's not like I really want to be here. I'm just helping out a little."

"I don't need your help," Riku snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo, I'm the only one in this castle that doesn't fight with cards. Of course you need me."

"Fight with cards?"

"Yeah like your memory one. It sucks balls to fight in this Castle," I said. "Anyway, carry on." Xehanort seemed to pause for a moment before continuing.

"What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory," he said.

"My mem-"

"Alright! Enough talking! Let's get this show on the road!" I yelled, tugging Riku along. Heartless immediately popped up. I could see their little cards prepare themselves for battle. I rolled my eyes and ran my keyblade through a bunch while Riku struggled with a card break. I sighed. This was going to be a long adventure.

/~/

I hummed cheery battle music as I bounced alongside Riku.

"And then we could like go and see Tidus and Wakka and they could teach me to play blitzball!" I babbled. Riku rubbed his temple with a groan.

"Then we can totally shun Kairi and go shopping with Selphie… then I could finally meet Sora's mom, because I have been SO curious about her…"

"Will you just shut up!" Riku shouted in exasperation.

"Newpe! I'm gonna keep talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking until you admit that you enjoy my company!" I grinned.

"Never!!!!" Riku yelled, running ahead. I laughed manically and followed him through Hallow Bastion.

/~/

"Hey! This is your room!" I shrieked excitedly, jumping up on top of the bed.

"Will you tone it down?" Riku asked, already knowing the answer.

"No way! This is way too much fun!"

"But I'm trying to concentrate on what he says!"

"What? That little voice inside your head?" I asked. "He's soooo boring." Riku snorted and plugged his ears.

"XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS IS WAY MORE A SISSY THAN HIS NOBODY!!! MANSEX IS THE COOLER ONE AND WE ALL KNOW IT!!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Riku tackled me down.

"Shut up! He could like kill you!" Riku hissed. I grinned.

"This puts us in a very compromising position Riku." He flushed beet red and got off me before I could say anything else. I winked at him while moving out the door.

/~/

"Like whoa, whoa, got me feeling like, whoa, whoa. Up and down and side to side! Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa!" I sang, prancing forward. I came to a screeching halt in front of Maleficent.

"I knew you'd return Riku," she said. "But you I did not expect." I smiled sarcastically.

"I have that effect on people." Riku rolled his eyes.

"As you know, I am but a figment of your memory," she continued.

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you..." Riku muttered.

"Who else? Your heart is steeped in darkne-"

"Maleficent!" I whined. "Don't be mean to Riku-kun!" She gave me a bewildered look.

"W… what?"

"I mean, I know you were all like 'Be grateful you have someone to keep you company,' but like stilllll!"

"Aiko, I can fight my own battles," Riku said in an annoyed tone.

"That's what they all say! But then you go beaten by SORA for god's sake! How humiliating is that?!" Riku gave me a glare. Maleficent shook her head of my words.

"Come, now. You once clung to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who else but I can give you the darkness you long for?" Maleficent said.

"There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself... Empty myself!" Riku said, with me miming dramatically behind him. "I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... I'll take you out one by one," Riku proclaimed.

"Then don't forget to take yourself out last. Because you, like me, are one of the dark."

"And what's wrong with being dark? Huh? Huhhhhh?" I asked a dumbfounded Maleficent. "I mean the hottest character's are always dark! Look at Organization for Pete's sake!"

"Are you saying I'm hot?" Riku grinned.

"And why the hell are you bringing Pete into this?" Maleficent asked.

I facepalmed.

"Let's just battle already."

/~/

After defeating Maleficent, Riku had another little talking to himself spell.

"Oh, come on. I know you heard every word I said to Maleficent… what do you care?...." Xehenorts heartless appeared. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you here?"

"Be kind and shut up Princess." I threw a keyblade and he disappeared into mist.

"Nobody calls me Princess," I growled. Riku rolled his eyes. Cards appeared at Riku's feet, and Riku's chest was engulfed in darkness. I poked it, giggling when the darkness growled.

"Stop touching it! You're messing it up!" the voice from above said. I stuck my foot in it childishly. The darkness disappeared and I whooped in triumph.

"The darkness cannot withstand the muddy sneaker of a princess!"

And with that mighty exclamation, I fainted.

* * *

**Bum bum bee dum bum bum dee bum dum.... DISTURBIA!  
Grr I have it stuck in my head =P  
I'll give you a cookie if you review!**

**-Cally**


	18. Chapter 18: Smexy Zexy has pretty hair

I saw, like I was looking through glass, a slate-haired man in a black coat standing alone and then a large, brown-haired man in a coat appearing with him.

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus?" someone said. Vexen then appeared.

"What's going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation," he said. I woke up immediately and opened a dark portal.

"Where are you going?!" Riku shouted, apparently worried about my passing-out condition.

"To Smexy Zexy! Where else?!" I disappeared into the portal.

"Let it go, Vexen. Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?" I heard Lexaeus say as I entered. The three men looked astounded to see me there.

"Well hello to you too!" I smiled. They kept staring.

"Oh please, carry on," I told them with a wave of my hand. Zexion shook his head then continued.

"Visitors. I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent, but-"

"Absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition," Vexen interjected.

"God! Let him finish Vexen!" I scolded. Zexion raised a brow.

"Uhh thank you... The scent belonged to a very convincing double. But I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."

"Who is it?" Lexaeus asked.

"I don't know... But the scent was very similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say." Eww, Riku smelled like Mansex. I started giggling when I realized exactly what that sounded like. The three turned to me again.

"Tell me, who are you?" Vexen asked.

"I am the one from the light," I said in a manly voice. They stared.

"Jeez, take a pill. I'm a keyblade master who also seems to be a princess, for whatever strange reason."

"Rubbish!" Vexen exclaimed. "How did you get in?"

"Uhh… I can teleport just like you…" Hah. By the look on their faces, they hadn't thought of that.

"Now, what shall we do?" Zexion asked the other members. Lexaeus took a long look at me.

"No idea… will you stay in Castle Oblivion?"

"Umm… yeah but don't think of trapping me like you did Naminé! I will NOT stand for that! Unlike her somebody, I am no sissy!" I ranted.

"We weren't thinking of capturing you. Obviously that's impossible," Zexion smirked. I grinned at him.

"Yay! Zexy-chan gets me!" There was a pause, then the two men burst out laughing as Zexion blushed lightly. I hugged him, then sat down as they continued to debate on things.

/~/

"So Zexy," I started. He looked up.

"Yes……. Wait, what was your name?"

"Aiko," I supplied. "What exactly is in your lexicon?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he stated smoothly.

"Actually… it does. Ya see, I don't know Japanese, therefore couldn't play Birth by Sleep, so I only know bits and pieces of what happened to Ven and such." He looked startled.

"You know Ventus?"

"Of course! You were so little when you met him! And super cute!" I tugged on his bangs playfully. He raised his hand to slap mine away, but then lowered it. I squealed.

"Zexy-chan is okay with me touching his hair?!" He nodded, clearly thinking he was going to regret this.

Oh, and he was.

/~/

Vexen appeared and Zexion immediately pulled away from my hands.

"I've identified the scent. It's Riku," he said quickly.

"Riku? But Riku is gone! He and that king were lost when they ventured beyond the door to darkness. How could he have escaped?" Vexen exclaimed.

"Riku once shouldered the darkness. Perhaps that made him half-dark." I snorted. How wrong they were.

"And that's why you mistook him for the Superior. Fascinating... The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from the realm of darkness. One with ties to both the Keyblade and the powers of darkness... This merits further research."

"Because science is what you do, yes," I grinned.

"What I want to know is why Riku appeared here in Castle Oblivion," Zexion said before Vexen could go crazy and clone me just so he could kill me.

"Ha! That's simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero," Vexen proposed. "Sora came, so Riku followed."

"Sora's in the castle?" No, really?

"Yes, he and his companions arrived earlier. By now that dog Marluxia is already using Naminé to meddle with Sora's heart."

"Marluxia isn't a dog! He's a pretty flower lady!" I protested. They both stared. Jeez, tough crowd.

"I don't think Marluxia plans to hand Sora over, but...he can play his little game. If he gets Sora, then we need only acquire Riku. If he truly is like the Superior, then we will be untouchable!" Vexen gave a maniacal laugh. I hid behind Zexion, shivering.

"Can you please just go and battle Riku? You're creeping me out."

"Very well," Vexen said, slightly flabbergasted.

/~/

"I can't believe you have a crystal ball," I grinned, staring into it. Zexion smirked.

"How else would I know what everyone was doing?"

"Well you didn't know that Sora was here…" Zexion scowled and I smiled.

"Just playin, calm down." The battle between Riku and Vexen finally ended. I shushed Zexion with my finger.

"Ha ha ha... This battle has made it clear. The darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power. All you needed was the right provocation," Vexen cackled. I shuddered again.

"Great. So this was a trick?" I sighed at Riku's idiocy.

"Precisely. Your fiery reaction provided just the data I needed. You have my thanks, Riku!" he replied, vanishing.

"Great, now the Replica is gonna be all… Replica-y," I groaned. Zexion rolled his eyes at my choice of words. I gave my signiture 'You know you love me' look with a grin.

/~/

"Where did Vexen go?" Lexaeus asked.

"He's off using Riku's data to make another Xion," I replied, absentmindly running my fingers' through Zexion's hair.

"And what of Sora?" he asked, staring at my hands.

"Naminé is shuffling his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well get his puppet. He's a danger to us all. Larxene's not to be trusted, either," Zexion said, not paying attention like me.

"Nor is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking..." Lexaeus groaned. I giggled.

"Let's observe a little longer, then speak with Vexen," Zexion suggested.

"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would create..."

"Why?!" I suddenly chirped.

"Why what?" Lexaeus asked irritably.

"Why does Vexen hate Marluxia? From what we think, they would be verryyy close."

"We?" Zexion questioned. I pulled out my iPod with a sigh and opened up my saved video.

-.-

"What was…" Zexion trailed off.

"'How bout I smother your naked body in cream and lick it off!'?!" Lexaeus questioned, aghast.

"Now whyyyy," I whined.

**"**Vexen opposed Marluxia's plans to take over the Organization, however, Marluxia threatened him by saying he would report Vexen's failure to the Superior," Zexion said. I blinked.

"Boring!!!! Are you sure that's it?!" The nobodies exchanged looks.

"Well there was that one time…" Lexaeus stopped when Zexion shot him a look.

"She's only a child!" he scolded. I stood up to my full height and towered over him.

"I can make my own decisions, thank you. Now tell me!"

"Marluxia and Vexen were a…. thing then Vexen found Marluxia with Saïx… which not only made the superior also mad… which is why Xemnas assigned him to Castle Oblivion," Lexaeus explained with uncertaintly. I paused, then busted out laughing.

"3 yaoi couples down, 50 more to go!" I giggled.

* * *

**Review ple-  
Crowd- What happened to getting cookies, huh??????  
Cally- Umm... about that...  
Crowd- Get her!  
Cally- Oh sh*t!**

_(Oh and if you want to know what that video was, look up Marluxia's old friend Vexen on youtube ^.^)_


	19. Chapter 19: Nummies?

"Zexion?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I go watch the Riku and Replica fight?" I asked sweetly, combing through his hair softly. He shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go." He opened up portal and led me through. I appeared at basement 7. Riku looked right past me, unfazed.

"Are we invisible?" I asked. Zexion nodded.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Riku asked. I jumped and looked back towards them.

"You ARE a coward. You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you scares you witless," the Riku Replica taunted.

"Look, I-"

"But I'M different," the Replica interrupted. "I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want. In other words... I can wipe the floor with you!" The two Riku's ran at each other with blinding speed. I took out a bag of popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" Zexion asked. I winked.

"That's my secret."

/~/

Finally the battle came to a close.

"Hey, FAKE. I thought you were gonna wipe the floor with me," Riku grinned.

"Go on, laugh," the Riku Replica snarled. I laughed. The Rikus wheeled around towards my direction.

"What? You gave me the permission to laugh…" I defended.

"What the…" Riku said. The Replica gave my area a dismissive look.

"But I'm still new," he continued. "I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait. It won't be long before I surpass you. Next time we fight, you're finished!"

"Sorry, you missed your chance. I'm finishing you first, right here!" Riku shouted, running at the Replica. The Riku Replica stood up and made a dark blob, which Riku bounced off of. I snickered again.

"Ha ha ha! It's nice to have darkness on my side," the Replica said walking over to Riku. "How could you be scared of something so thrilling! You're missing out."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted.

"So now the coward is playing tough guy. That's cute," he said. Oh it is. "See you next time, Real Thing. Try not to miss me." And with that, he ran off.

"Come back here!" Riku shouted. "I'll show you who's a coward." I motioned to Zexion, who opened a portal.

"Well that was entertaining," I commented, putting my hands behind my head in a classic Sora pose. Zexion stared openly at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, feeling around. Zexion shook his head.

"I'm just getting the feeling that this is all a game to you," he mused.

"More like an entertaining TV-show," I replied, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He stared some more.

"You really need to get some couches," I said, uneasy. He still had his eyes glued. I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He looked dumbfounded as I pulled away.

"THERE! Now stop staring!" I guess that wasn't my best plan, since now he had his jaw dropped too.

"That's it. I'm visiting Sora," I decided, pulling a dark portal over me. I appeared at the door of floor seven just as Sora walked in, apparently having just completed Halloween Town.

"Who are you?!" Sora cried.

"Oh shit," I muttered as he ran forward. Larxene suddenly appeared between us. She looked back at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You were supposed to be held captive downstairs!" she growled. I snorted.

"Is that what they told you? I was there on my own free will, hun." She spun back to face Sora.

"You're with Axel, aren't you!" Donald yelled.

"Ooh, aren't you clever," Larxene replied sarcastically. "The name's Larxene. Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion? I bet it's nice to peel all the worthless memories away...and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart."

"Worthless?" I questioned. "True memories?" Sora asked at the same time.

"But you're still forgetting something, aren't you, Sora?" she asked, ignoring me. "The most important thing. When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name, she'll be heartbroken."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. Larxene threw a glare over her shoulder.

"You know her?! Is she...here?" Sora asked.

"U-huuuuh. The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle." _The bad guys? Real creative…_ "And you, the hero, have to go save her. Sadly, there's a catch..." she trailed off, running through Sora.

"Now that I wanna learn how to do," I declared. Naminé's charm suddenly appeared in Sora's hand.

"I'M a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" Larxene cackled.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted.

"What's...that? Is that mine?" Sora wondered.

"How bout not?" I suggested. Two of Larxene's knifes flew towards my throat. I deflected them lazily with my keyblade. Sora stared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked, pointing.

"It's rude to point Sora," I said.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Jeez, he forgot already?" I asked Larxene. She smirked at me.

"That's the first thing we removed," she stated proudly.

"Why? Am I too awesome a memory or something?" I inquired with a smile.

"More like too troublesome of one," she replied, eyes rolling.

"Wait, I knew you?!" Sora finally cried.

"Yeah, I'm just the most important person in your life!" I grinned.

"No she's not!" Larxene shouted. "Think of the memory engraved in your heart. What oh what could it be? Who gave that charm to you?"

"Na...Na...mi...?" Sora stuttered.

"Oh for Vexen's sake, it's NAMINÉ!" I yelled. More knives flew in my direction. I caught them easily and spun them.

"Wow, these are so ninja!" I exclaimed, jumping around like Naruto.

"Give them back!" Larxene shrieked. I grinned.

"I dunno… I may just have to keep them!" She gave an unhealthy roar and ran at me. I iced the knives over and threw them at her. They stuck her in the heart-area and she fell to her knee with a gasp.

"I'll get you… and you're little nobody too!" she yelled, opening up a portal and limping through. I giggled and twirled my keyblade. A card appeared at Sora's feet. He picked it up and stared at me.

"Jeez, more staring. You're no better than Zexion." Sora scratched the ground awkwardly with his keyblade.

"Why… why did you kill her if you're with them?" Sora asked.

"Because I kind of despise Larxene… and I am NOT with them, thank god. I have enough drama in my life without them." Sora's face turned angry.

"I hate you!" he yelled. I raised an eyebrow, taken aback.

"Why?"

"It's not fair that you're the one who made me remember... Naminé is too special for that," Sora said, gripping his keyblade tighter.

"Oh, so now she's special!" I mocked. "A few moments ago you couldn't even remember her name!" _Hah I just totally stole your line Larxene. _But then Sora's keyblade came whirling at me. I dodged it, too shocked to catch it.

"Why… why did you just do that?" I asked, astounded.

"You mocked Naminé!" Sora shouted. _It's not his fault, right? Naminé messed with his memories… if this was normal, we would be laughing, not fighting._ Those thoughts didn't calm my emotions much.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, backing away. I picked up his keyblade and tossed it lightly at him. He caught it, a strange expression on his face.

"I… I gotta go Sora," I murmured, opening up a portal. I stepped through just as Sora shouted at me to stop.

* * *

**Oh no's! Not our Sora!!  
Review and I'll give you a shoutout! (Since now my cookie supply has depleted -.-)**

**-Cally**


	20. Chapter 20: Riku and a badnasty deck

**Okay shoutout time....**

**A thank you to:**

Reef2VampireBlood  
Island-style-girl  
Wyxlan Lonestar  
Sashabelle  
natcat5

**For reviewing :)  
On with the messed up Chain of Memories!**

* * *

Zexion looked up as I appeared. I crumpled to the ground, too weak to get up.

"Aiko!" he said in surprise, rushing over to me. "Are you alright? Did you fight Sora?"

"N-no! I c-could't possibly do that!" I sobbed, head buried in my knees. Zexion looked intently at me.

"Then what happened?"

"I attacked Larxene, who went away, then Sora shouted that he hated me and threw his keyblade!" I cried harder.

"I didn't know you were so close to Sora," Zexion murmured.

"N-neither did I," I stuttered, leaning into him. He almost looked like he was going to back away, then consented to let my cry on his shoulder.

/~/

"Riku has finished with the Olympus Coliseum," Zexion informed me. I got out of my crouch and stretched.

"Wonderland's next I suppose," I said with a yawn. Should I go visit Sora? No. Probably shouldn't risk it.

"Will you go confront him?" Zexion asked, opening his lexicon.

"What? No," I replied quickly.

"But why not? I thought your point of coming here was to befriend him," Zexion reminded me.

"Yeah, and that's going so well…" I muttered. Zexion rolled his eyes and summoned his portal.

"Go help him then," he ordered. I sighed and summoned Way to Dawn, looking at it doubtfully. Zexion made a face.

"Must you use that one? It's so…"

"Dark?" I guessed. I swung it slowly, changing it to Axel's. I smiled at it, remembering the pyro fondly. I stepped into the portal.

"Gah!" Riku shouted when I landed on top of him.

"Whoops, sorry," I apologize, getting up. Riku gave me a glare.

"What do you want?"

"To help? I'm dead bored hun."

"Don't call me hun." I bowed mockingly.

"You're wish is my command." Riku snorted and led the way through the door. I glanced around Wonderland with distaste.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked, poking a large leaf with the tip of my keyblade. Riku had a bad-nasty deck here, which meant I would be doing all the work. Of course. I ran past the heartless, not wanting to wait for Riku, and ran through the door easily. Riku, however, couldn't come through.

"I need a card," he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"I _know_." I didn't know why I was in such a horrible mood. Just the thought of Wonderland gave me the creeps. I ran throughout the place, Riku always lagging behind. We finally came to the large table, where the trick-master awaited. I sat down on the oversized chair.

"What are you doing?!" Riku yelled. I sighed and shot a few of my blizzard spells at the trick-master, leaving him with almost no HP left.

"Take it away," I said, rolling my eyes. Riku glared at me before taking 10 minutes to blow away that last bit of health. And I wasn't even exaggerating.

"Not that this hasn't been fun, but I really must be going," I said after we had pushed through the final door.

"I don't need your help anyway," Riku glared. I snorted.

"Hah, that's real funny kid."

"Don't call me kid! I'm like, older than you!"

"And this matters because…?" Riku ground his foot into the ground in irritation.

"Well I'll be on my way then," I said lazily, opening a portal. Riku grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you always disappear too?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Mmmm… sometimes to the Orgy, sometimes to Sora… and sometimes I just kinda spy on Roxas…"

"I don't know even who he is, but that sounds nasty," Riku grimaced. I shrugged.

"Wait to SORA?!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, that took a while."

"Shut up."

Cue awkward silence.

"So if that's it…"

"No! Take me to him!" Riku shouted.

"He's a bit busy chasing down a girl who implanted herself in his memories. But I'll be sure to tell him you rang," I grinned, slipping into the portal.

"So how was it?" Zexion asked.

"Ok I guess. Kinda boring…" I plopped down in the chair I stole from Marluxia. Lexaeus suddenly appeared.

"Vexen is no more," he immediately said. I got on my knees and pounded the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY MAD SCIENTIST!!" I cried out. I curled up in a ball, shuddering every so often.

"What is **wrong **with her?" Lexaeus asked, completely taken aback.

"Nothing," Zexion defended. "You know, Axel was the one who killed him. It's deplorable... Agents of the Organization striking each other down…"

"The bigger problem is Sora," Lexaeus replied. "His strength exceeds Vexen's, and yet Naminé still controls him. It's only a matter of time before he ends up Marluxia's puppet."

"So what do you propose? Shall we destroy Sora before Marluxia secures him?"

"That won't be necessary. If Marluxia is to hold the light, then we will hold the dark," Lexeaus answered.

"Riku... of course!" Zexion exclaimed. I twitched in irritation, pushing myself into the sitting position.

"What? Are you done mourning now?" Lexaeus mocked.

"No. I will truly mourn by watching hours of Bill Nye the Science Guy later," I informed him. "But I think you guys are a bit stupid, is all." Zexion looked shocked.

"And how is this?!"

"Well… oh never mind. You'll just ask me questions anyway. Now go," I motioned to Lexaeus. "Go fetch your dark little puppy." Lexaeus apparently didn't know how to respond to this, so he left without another word. I sat down in the chair, taking out my Death Note notebook.

"Did you have that with you the whole time?" Zexion asked.

"Yes," I replied shortly. Zexion peered over my shoulder.

"Hey! Vexen is in here! And you're writing… Lexaeus!?" I smirked.

"He is going to die, you do realize." Zexion stumbled back.

"Will I… die?" he asked. I gave him a wink.

"Well let's just wait and see, shall we?"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long ^_^  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	21. Chapter 21: Zexychan, meet veryhot Tidus

**I forgot soso many people in the shoutout... I think I'm really just bad at giving out any type of present without messing it up...**

**My apologies Keys2theKingdom and Ven in disguise and the millions of others I probably forgot too... but you have to love me, right? :D**

* * *

I opened my portal, not bothering to make myself invisible.

"You!" Riku yelled, pointing at me.

"Oh hey," I sighed, leaning against the marble wall. How in the world could they afford this much marble anyway? Beats me. Lexaeus appeared.

"That scent..." Riku mused. "You're another 'nobody.'"

"Is smelling people a normal activity for you?" I questioned. Riku blushed as Lexy began to talk.

"You've done well to make it this far, Riku. Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness... What a waste."

"I'm...I'm not scared." I rolled my eyes.

"I am so SICK of this! Good god, the repetativeness!" I threw my keyblade at Lexaeus's head, and he crumpled to the floor.

"Good! Nobody liked you anyway!" I shouted. I looked at Riku, who was not yet engaged in cutscene. I threw some darkness at him.

"There! Go talk to yourself!" I yelled in irritation.

"What the — What...what happened? Where am I..." Riku moaned, now thrashing on the floor. I opened a portal and fell in front of Zexion with a dull thud. He nudged me with his boot.

"You okay?"

"No. I'm in a bad mood." Axel suddenly walked in. Wait, AXEL?!?! I jumped to my feet, re-energized in a heartbeat.

"Pyro!" I screeched, throwing myself at him. We came down upon the floor with another thud.

"I have successfully glomped Axel!" I announced, sitting on top of him. "My life is now complete!" Axel shoved me off.

"Good god, you're annoying," he complained.

"It's one of my many amazing qualities," I informed him, prancing back over the Zexion to play with his hair.

"Larxene's out of the picture," Axel told Zexion. "Naminé turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?"

"Maybe you," Zexion suggested.

"Me? Naah," Axel replied. "I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go." I cheered silently.

"You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable — is that it?"

"That's the idea," Axel smirked. Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization... so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall."

"Then...we won't be needing Riku anymore." I fake aww-ed.

"Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?" Axel asked.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted.

"What do you want?" Axel questioned irritably.

"I defeated that lard boat, thankyouverymuch." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?"

"He stole it from Sora," I guessed. Zexion shook his head.

"Never the less, I suppose it is my turn to face him."

"Ooo! Ooo! Pick me! Pick me!" I yelled, jumping up and down, my hand in the air.

"Aiko?" Zexion asked in confusion.

"Yay!!!" I cheered, pulling Zexion through a portal. Riku just had finished saying something.

"That was Marluxia, keeper of this castle. Ex-keeper, I should say. The Keyblade master just finished him off," Zexion answered Riku's question.

"Keyblade master... You mean Sora!" Riku exclaimed. He looked at me. "What the heck? Are you siding with them?"

"Siding? How childish," I said in my fake-snotty voice. "I merely fancy Zexy-chan, and I know he can't defend himself," I grinned, summoning Oathkeeper and stepping in front of him.

"Wha? You fancy him? I thought you were with Sora?"

"But Zexy is so cuuuute," I pouted, tugging his bangs in my normal way. Zexion swatted my hand away.

"What? Do you wanna look tough in front of your dark minion?" I grinned. Zexion gave me a dark look, which of course, just made him look cuter.

"Don't you just wanna huggle him?" I asked Riku. I attacked Zexion from behind and hugged him. Zexion squirmed away, and threw a card to Riku.

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark — in other words, you. If you don't believe me... then you had better see the truth for yourself." I stared at him.

"You talk too much Zexy-chan." He rolled his eyes.

"This card!" Riku exclaimed. "This is our-"

"Yes, your home." Zexion said.

"Ooo! Destiny Islands! I call dibs on going!" I skipped over to Riku while Zexion disappeared. Riku frowned at me.

"How can you flit from side to side to easily?"

"It's a gift, dahh-ling."

/~/

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much... Funny — there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved." Riku walked forward then stopped. "Is that...?" I ran over to Tidus and tackled him into the sand.

"Tidus! You're so hot!!" I squeezed him and I groaned when he disappeared.

"Guys?!" Riku squeaked. I tugged him along.

"Come on," I encouraged, leading him onto the island with the bridge. I made a face when I saw Kairi.

"Kairi..." Riku mumbled while walking over to her. "Hey, Kairi. Don't tell me you-" He was cut off when Kairi vanished. I decided this wouldn't be a good time to cheer.

"Ah... No, no, NO!" Riku shouted. Zexion appeared. I skipped over to him happily.

"Helllooo long time no see!"

"Surely you knew this would happen," Zexion said, ignoring me.

"Why would I know that?!" Riku protested.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one," Zexion explained. "And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone — each and every one."

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka...Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my... They're my friends..." Riku stumbled.

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you forgot. You destroyed your home!" Zexion accused. Darkness shrouded our area and it suddenly turned to night.

"This is...that night!" Riku gasped.

"The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered... Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!" Another Riku appeared. I poked him and he had no reaction.

"N-No..." Riku stuttered, taking a step back.

"You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds," Zexion continued. "So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!" The other Riku turned into Darkside.

"This...this can't be ME?!" Riku cried out. Zexion and I stepped back as Riku battled the Darkside. Zexion turned into Sora as he battled. I stared.

"That has to be the WEIRDEST thing I've ever seen!" I declared. After Riku defeated the Darkside, Zexion walked over to Riku and swung his keyblade at him.

"Sora?!" Riku exclaimed. Sora/Zexion swung it again.

"Stop it, Sora!" Riku cried. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah, I recognize you," Sora spat. "I can see exactly what you've become!" He knocked Riku over with the Keyblade.

"Gaah!" Riku groaned.

"Look at you, shrinking away from the light... You're not Riku anymore..." Sora said. "You're just a pawn of the darkness. So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" Sora shot his light energy out towards Riku and he is engulfed in it. Zexion gave me his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes and waited for Riku to return.

"Darkness, awaken!" Riku suddenly appeared in his dark mode, and swung his sword at Sora.

"Im...Impossible!" Zexion gasped as his Sora appearance faded away.

"How did you find me in the light!" Zexion questioned.

"You reek of the dark," Riku snarled. "Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you."

"Heh... After all your protests you're still just another darkling," Zexion snickered.

"I know who I am," Riku stated calmly.

"Since when? You were terrified of the dark before-"

"I'm not now!" Riku interrupted, lunging at Zexion. I threw my keyblade in between them, and both were blown back.

"I don't like fighting between friends," I yawned, stretching as my keybalde came boomeranging back into my hand.

"We're not friends!" Riku shouted.

"But _I'm_ friends with both of you, so it still counts."

* * *

**Review even though you WON'T get anything :)  
Come'on you know you want tooooo**

**-Cally**


	22. Chapter 22: Glittery looks

_"But I'm friends with both of you, so it still counts." _I scooped up Zexion and waved a cheery goodbye to Riku, appearing in basement 2.

"What, what IS he?!" Zexion gasped. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!" I stroked his hair.

"Calm down Zexy," I soothed. Axel and the Replica appeared suddenly.

"Oh...Oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica," Zexion said. "Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one. Axel?" Axel was about to open his mouth to reply when I tackled him, again, to the floor. I covered his head in duck tape.

"No talking for the pyro!" I ordered. I glanced over at the perplexed Replica.

"Well this is awkward…" I shifted. "How bout you go visit Sora?" The Replica didn't look convinced.

"And _Naminé_?_ Hmmmm_?" The Replica immediately disappeared. Axel melted the tape off his face with a burst of fire.

"Heh, they always did say you were a hot-head," I snorted. Axel had me against the wall in a second.

"Why the eff do you meddle?!?!?!" Axel screeched. I let out a burst of light that blew him back.

"No one invades the bubble without permission," I scolded. "And I meddled because Zexy-chan is like my new bff. I'm not just gonna let him get absorbed by someone who's just gonna die." Axel's eyes bulged.

"Which reminds me…" I took out my death note that had Marluxia's name as the last entry. I scribbled in Riku-Replica. I looked up to see Axel still glaring daggers at me. I sighed.

"Hey, don't be so pissed off, at least I'm not going to kill you! You can go back to Roxas and… err are you friends with Kaixo?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Right well then go back to Roxas and Demyx! Yeah that works I think…" I snapped my fingers suddenly.

"Dammit, I forgot!"

/~/

I appeared in the pod-room.

"Am I too late?" I panted. Sora was just about to get in.

"Thank god," I sighed. I glanced at Naminé, who concentrated on something. Sora's face suddenly lit up.

"Aiko!" he cried, engulfing me in a hug. I smiled against his hair.

"And how was your stay in Castle Oblivion?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned at me, then frowned.

"Where were you?"

"Psh, here, there, and basically hanging with Riku… Who is good, for the record," I added. Sora looked astounded.

"But… what…" I smiled at him.

"I know. A lot to take in. But you just go take your nap and I'll deliver Roxas special, how's that?"

"Roxas?" I waved my hand.

"Nobody." Naminé and I giggled at the irony.

"Alright! Time to go!" I reminded him, slapping him on the butt. He gave a little squeak and hopped into the pod. I gave him a wink and the pod closed. I put my hands behind my head.

"Well I consider this a job well done," I grinned, walking out of the pod room with Naminé. She gave me a small smile.

"May I ask you a question?" I shrugged.

"Sure."

"I thought that Kairi was going to be the most prominent memory, but it seemed I was mistaken…" she trailed off.

"And?" I prompted.

"It was not her, but you," she said quietly.

"Say what?!"

"You… you didn't exactly replace her… but you were starting to," she murmured. "Tell me… how did you manage to do this?"

"Umm…" I put my hands behind my head again. "I honestly have no idea." She gave me a strange look.

"I wonder if Kaixo will overpower Roxas as well…" I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Oh my god! I forgot about that!" I exclaimed. Naminé giggled.

"But if she does… what will happen to the whole Xion thing?" I wondered aloud. Naminé gave me a glittery look.

"Only time will tell." I stepped back, kinda creeped out. Riku broke the awkward silence by walking into the room.

"You're Nam-" He gave me a glare. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Why the hell not?" I retaliated automatically.

"Please...come this way," Naminé said quietly. She led Riku to the pod with Sora floating inside.

"Hey! It's Sora! What did you do to him?" Riku accused.

"Nothing, he's just sleeping," Naminé replied. "He has to, to get his memory back."

"Tell me what happened," Riku demanded. So Naminé did, with me helping on some of the things she couldn't remember.

"How do you know all this? You were elsewhere at the time," Naminé asked. I shrugged.

"So Sora chose to forget about this castle and get back his old memories," Riku said, changing the subject.

"You have a decision to make, too," Naminé reminded him.

"Why?" Riku asked. "No one's been messing with my memories."

"It's not about your memories. It's about your darkness. In your heart is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. Right now, he's at bay...but eventually he'll awaken, and he'll conquer you when he does. Before that happens, let me lock… heart… I… Ansem… escapes..."  
I slumped against the wall, half asleep at the boring conversation. Riku shook me awake after he was done.

"Didn't sell your soul to the devil?" I asked, throwing a wink at Naminé.

"No," Riku frowned. "Are you coming or not?" I jumped to my feet.

"Of course! Road trip!" I exclaimed. "but first…" I appeared by Zexion's side. He smothered me in a hug, taking me by surprise.

"I thought you had left…" he mumbled. I squeezed him.

"How could I leave without saying goodbye to my Zexy-chan?" He frowned.

"So you are really going?"

"Yeah. Gotta know what's going on," I sighed. Zexion looked at his feet.

"But I don't want to go back to the Organization…" I held him by his shoulders.

"Then don't! Come along with me!"

"What?!" Zexion looked beyond shocked. "But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a nobody!"

"And I'm like a heartless!" Zexion gave me a look.

"Okay, maybe not. But I don't have a nobody inside me and I'm going!"

"I… can't." I hugged him again.

"You can and you will," I decided firmly.

* * *

**How could I possibly let Zexy die?! Impossible!  
Reviewww :)**

**~C**


	23. Chapter 23: Ansem? DiZ? XEHANORT?

I looked down at the mouse, not really getting it.

"So, you decided not to go to sleep, huh?" Mickey asked.

"How'd you know that?" Riku questioned.

"DiZ told me," Mickey replied.

"You know him?" Riku asked, astounded.

"I'm not really sure. I can't help feeling that I met him somewhere before..." Mickey looked at Zexion who was awkwardly standing next to me. I took his hand.

"What? Nobodies not allowed?" I asked, giving the mouse a dark look.

"Well… is he really on our side?" I opened my mouth to answer but Zexion cut me off.

"Yes. I now see that what we do is wrong… collecting hea-" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"That doesn't give you the right to blurt out their secrets!" I protested. Zexion raised a brow and lifted my hand.

"DiZ. Who are you?" Riku suddenly asked.

"Nobody...or anybody. It all depends on whether you choose to believe in me or not," DiZ/Ansem replied.

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people," Riku commented.

"And you pushed away slumber and chose to face Ansem," DiZ shot back.

"What, wrong answer?" Riku asked.

"It was your answer. I'm just here to watch," DiZ replied simply.

"'Watch,' as in support me, or 'watch me get toasted'?" Riku growled. I giggled.

"You choose. Then you need only believe in your choice," DiZ threw a card at Riku. "That card will draw the darkness inside you out into this world. Finish your business with Ansem."

"Count me out. I already defeated that idiot," I said with a roll of my eyes. Riku shrugged.

"Come on then, Your Majesty." The two walked into Castle Oblivion. I sat down on the ground and stared up at the building.

"Mind if I try something?" I asked Zexion. He looked up from his lexicon and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever." I got to my feet and tensed, ready to jump. I pushed myself off the ground, with a little help from the light I could apparently wield, and landed on top of the door frame.

"Hah! This is the way to go!" I exclaimed, jumping from sill to sill. Zexion shook his head and smiled softly to himself.

/~/

"Aiko!" I heard Riku called. I jumped over to him, gracefully landing on my butt. Riku and Mickey had just concluded their little talk and were shaking hands. I skipped down the road, taking Riku's and Zexion's hands.

"Aaannnddddd we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sang. DiZ appeared infront of me and I nearly jumped a mile.

"Jeez!" I yelped. "Don't do that Ans- I mean DiZ." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. DiZ raised an eyebrow and handed me a black coat. I stared at the Organization coat in my hands.

"No. Way." I made an un-human noise and nearly jumped halfway into the sky.

3rd person POV

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked, watching Aiko bounce around, screaming at the top of her lungs about some dream come true.

"Will you take the road to light — or the road to darkness?" DiZ asked.

"Neither. I'm taking the middle road," Riku replied coolly.

"You mean the twilight ro-"

"TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE!" Aiko screeched, suddenly right beside us. The group stared at her.

"Just thought I'd remind you," she said cheerily tugging on the dark organization member's bangs.

"No...The road to dawn," Riku finally said, starting to walk down the road.

"And why do you get to pick?" Aiko questioned. Riku stared at her.

"Because… umm… I'm the main character?"

_Walking this road… without you_

_to remake forgotten promises_

_and meet you at road's end._

* * *

**Whoa last chapter!!! Sorry for the slight shortness, but if I didn't end it there it would have probably gone on and on and on _and on and on and on...._**

**Oh and thank you so so much to all my reviewers! You're what kept the story going!!**

**Annnnnd I've decided that if we reach 100 reviews, I'll let my new story's (Kaixo's side) first chapter out super early! -throws out imaginary flowers-**

**_~Callywally_**


End file.
